


The Time of Our Lives

by kogilix



Series: The Time of Our lives [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Drama, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Jaebum is whipped, M/M, Mark is confused, Maybe a little drama, Romance, Summer Vacation, jackson too, jinyoung is an angel, markjae - Freeform, yugbam is happy in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogilix/pseuds/kogilix
Summary: The future for this group of friends is uncertain. A simple trip for the beach house can make the last year before going to college either unforgettable or make these seven boys regret every decision.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> yoo 
> 
> this story is being written in portuguese - and i decided to translate it! 
> 
> I will be posting the pre sequels for this one as soon as I can. I hope you guys enjoy just as much me and my friend are enjoying writing it!

 

Mark's seven friends were scattered around his room, comfortable, they were doing one of the evenings they came together to watch some movie or just to have a chat and gossip about people from school. Their friendship was simple like that, being together was enough no need to go out and party like the other teenagers at their age.

The movie was over for some time already, the elders were entertained in some talk about one of their common teachers and how stupid he was. The two younger ones were lying on the rug comfortably, whispering something as they used their cell phones, Bambam's red hair against the white rug was a big contrast, Yugyeom tried to see whatever Bambam was doing just to receive some hit from the other, not that they hurt, just a little joke they had.

Mark was lost in his thoughts a little, this made him realized how he had made friends, not just that but people he could trust, they are his best friends. Now Mark was in his senior year, and he never imagined he could have a group of friends as close as them. He looked around the room at the person next to him, Jackson was talking so lively that he was pulling the blanket they shared on the sofa.

This Jackson was a little different from the Jackson he remembered from his childhood, now his muscles were a little more developed and puberty had played its part. His hair was also different, instead of the dark brown locks, Jackson had lost a bet to dye his hair blonde, but in the end he decided to stay like that anyways.

On the couch on the other side of the room, Jaebum and Jinyoung shared one of the blanket stamped with cartoons characters, a gift from Park himself on Mark's birthday the year before. Jaebum leaned on the Jinyoung's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind that much. Jinyoung did not change much over the years, he had only grown a few centimeters, but nothing much, just like Jaebum, his friend stayed the same way, maybe a little tackier, but nothing more. They were so different from each other but at the same time they looked a like.

Youngjae was there, too, but he was entertaining himself with his cell phone sitting on the armchair that Mark's father had bought so he could read his morning paper about two years ago. Mark wanted to smile as he saw the blanket he lent the other, one of his favorites, full of small stars. Youngjae has changed so little since  they met in real life, his hair was a little lighter and he had pierced his ears, puberty was beginning to take effect in him, it was noticeable. But he stood as beautiful as ever.

 

"What do you think, Markie?" Jackson said to him, making his attention go to his best friend.

"Excuse me, what?" His voice came out a little hoarse.  He cleared his throat and waited for one of his friends to position him of what they were talking about.

"We were thinking about traveling. You know, enjoy our senior year, take everyone, even the youngers, "Jinyoung said with a playful smile adorning his face, letting the wrinkles form around his eyes. "Kind of in those movies, you know? "

 

Mark looked at Jaebum as if expecting him to complete what the other had said, however, he just shrugged and the American then turned his attention to Jackson. "Hm, I do not know..."

 

"Let's go! It will be fun! Think: after school we'll not have that much longer to go out or even travel, each one of us is going to a different college ... "Unfortunately the sentence ended a bit shaky, the two of them knew what Jackson really wanted to say and both of them might not like that idea very much but they wouldn't say anything out loud. "Please! Let's enjoy it! C'mon!! "The blonde continued, not letting show the weight that phrase had on him nor even his best friend.

 

Mark looked at those other bright orbs and sighed. He saw the other boys paying attention to them now. Youngjae had dropped his cellphone, as well as the younger ones on the floor.

 

"We going to travel?" Yugyeom asked not being able to hide his excitement. "Like, alone? Just us?"

"Oh, Yugyeom, of course, right. Or Do you want to ask your mother to come along? "Bambam said, throwing a pillow at the other, which he just laughed at. "And where are we going?"

"I didn't even say if I want it or not ..." Mark tried to speak, but was interrupted by Jackson who had already been excited again, as always very electric.

"We thought about going to the beach! Because then Jae and Mark will be forced not to play video games for like a week, and Jinyoung will have to take off his shirt at some point as well... "As soon as he finished speaking, he received a cushion from the other, who simply ignored the comment he had injured hid neck and followed with the idea, leaving the Chinese laughing from seeing how shocked he was at the first moment.

"We thought about going to Santa Monica, Mark's parents have a house down by the pier , and we could do a lot of things, even go camping if we want." As he spoke, Mark laughed when he saw Jaebum just staring at him and agreeing with everything he said.

 

"Your parents have a home in Santa Monica?" Bambam said in surprise. "My God, my friend is a **millionaire** and I did not know."

 

"His parents are, Bam, he is not." Yugyeom said rational.

"Do not ruin it, Yug." Bambam said, accompanied by a glare to his best friend. Youngjae who laughed at the whole theater they made, after controlling himself a little and adjusted his posture, looked at Mark.

 

"I think it's a good idea, then we can all enjoy it together as if it's a big and tachy farewell party!" Mark smiled back. "You saying goodbye to high school and us in the group we will get so lonely..." 

"Do not talk like that, Jae, I still want to talk to you when I get out of high school," Jinyoung said seriously. "Let's not think about it like it's the last time we get together, let's think it's our own graduation trip! And that our younger friends will accompany us, simple ... "

 

For a moment the room was in silence. Everyone leaving Park's words internalized, but the silence was broken by Yug who began to scream with happiness for traveling with his older friends alone.

After everyone had calmed down a bit, the owner of the house had already made his decision.

 

"Yeah, I think that would be a good . I'm going to see with my parents if we can use for the next week, but we're going to need two cars, "Tuan said after looking around. "JB, you can go with your car, right?"

"Uhm." Im said still short of his seat, leaning on the black haired boy next to him.

"Okay, I'll see my parents tomorrow, and I'll let you know. Let's make it the vacation of our lives! "

 

After all, what could go wrong?  Seven friends taking advantage of the last moments they would have as a whole group, nothing sounded as perfect as that.

 

Right?


	2. Friends for Ever

 

The senior year of high school was finally over.

Mark wanted to be able to shout to the four winds that he got rid of that hell he used to call school and finally got his graduation, but he restrained himself and he began to admire the almost deserted landscape by the window of the car, reflecting everything that happened in those three years for his life, how he got to what he is today, the friends he made and all. But his thoughts were interrupted by two scandalous laughs from the backseat belonging to Jinyoung and Youngjae.

 

"Guys, please, not so loud." Jaebum, who was driving his own car, said looking in the rearview mirror a little tired, even though it was a forty-minute trip counting the stops he seemed to be more tired than ever, with the laugh from the back everything got a little worse.

 

The younger ones crouched half guilty and began to whisper to each other, letting out a few giggles as if they were two children sharing a silly secret that adults could never know. Later on, they could see and hear Jackson's car from behind, which also carried the two younger friends of the group, with an extremely high reggae, changing the track to the next entrance, finally getting near Mark's house.

At the beginning, he had made the decision to go in the Chinese's car, since his was in at the mecanic shop with some sort of a engine problem, but after a stop that Mark forced them to do after fifteen minutes of getting off the main road saying he needed to take a 'bathroom stop", he changed to Jaebum's car, thinking there was silent, it was except for the attacks of Youngjae's sudden laughter infecting Jinyoung. But it was better than having to listen loud music and Bambam voice cracking every now and then.

He tossed on the passenger seat a little further and took advantage of indie music from the playlist Jinyoung had created for the ride, and the air conditioning at the low setting, drifted off to sleep with Im's humming.

 

(...)

 

"Markie ..."

 

The sound started low as a whisper, something that reminded Mark of his mother trying to wake him up in the morning to go to school.

 

"Mark!"

 

The voice grew louder, but not enough to make him wake up, after all the position he tried, he found lying on the seat comfortable enough to make anyone relax really well. Suddenly the brunette felt something pinching his face, when he opened his eyes to see what it was, he faced with Jackson smiling at him, indeed, could even feel the heat of the other's breath on his face. He was too close, _jesus christ._

 

"But what-" Mark panicked, trying to merge with the bank because of the approach the other had. He got up, pushing the smaller one to look around where they were, since the car was apparently parked.

"We're here! The others are already inside." Jackson pointed his thumb at the house behind him. "They did not want to wake you up, even if it was your house, but Jae said you left the key with Jinyoung, at that everybody followed the life and went inside, right, I already chose our room ... "

 

Mark looked at his friend who was still talking rampantly, still emerging from his sleepy state, started to get out of the car, ignoring the part that Jackson said about choosing the room for them. He could smell the heavy maritime scent in the air. He arrived at his family beach house indeed. 

As he set eyes on the house he and his friends would spend a week, he was surprised, his mother said she would renovate the house just a little bit, but in the end the house was left unrecognizable, really, Mrs. Tuan has to be congratulated when he come back. The house was of a rustic style, had a yellow paint on the walls, not very strong thou and a garden adapted to that climate just at the entrance, it looked stunning. The front door was dark wood as were the windows. Jackson started pulling him inside as he said something about having already picked up his best friend's stuff.

 

"The house looked really pretty, I remember coming back here at the summer recess when we were fifteen... Good times" Jackson said as he crossed the living room to throw himself on the big, soft couch along with Yugyeom who was using his phone not minding his surroundings.

"Mark, you did not say you had a  **beach mansion!** " Bambam emphasized the word mansion, entering the room. "I was hoping to sleep in hammocks at the yard,you know, not in a huge, air-conditioned bedroom with big ass beds."He looked around impressed by the wealth of the beach house.

 

The American did not even bother with Bambam's comments, he thought it was funny how the other dramatized everything, like the first time the whole group went to his house. The Thai was outraged, saying that when he lost a bet with the American, had to pay his lunch for a week, and Mark could have bought the entire restaurant of his family and still have money left to buy a new car for the whole group. As always Bambam got too carried away.

 

"What do you think we decide to divide the rooms? " Jinyoung closed little chat they were havin, taking the lead on the decisions and standing up to get everyone's attention.

 

The brunette had lost some of his formality, but on occasions like this, it would come back, the perks of being the school vice-president for two years straight. The owner of the house did not seem to care about the other taking over the decision making part. If it were up to Mark, he would throw sheets on the living room floor and everyone would sleep there. Thankfully they had Park Jinyoung in the group.

 

"So we do not have rooms for everyone, but I don't think it will be a problem." Mark joined the two-seat couch where Youngjae was.

"We'll go like this: Jackson and Mark, because otherwise you'd do a show." He pointed at the Chinese, who rested his head on Kim's shoulder and fumbled on his cell phone. "The younger ones get together and I share one with JB."

"Jinyoungiee ..." Yugyeom's exceedingly shrewd voice caught everyone's attention, even if that was't the real intention. The pair that was the true definition of love and hate, exchanged quick glances and not so discreet. "

"Change of plans." Park seemed to remember something. "Jae's staying with Mark and Jacks."

 

Everyone looked at the scene rather puzzlingly, and Mark had the impression that Youngjae didn't like being thrown into another room like a fish being thrown to another salesman. However, the American didn't bother. He smiled at his friend, reassuring him it was fine he staying with both. All made the chinise man to look up from his phone to start a whole full speech for that, but Jinyoung cut him not even letting him start, what was said was said, no changes. 

 

"Before I forget." Mark started. "We're going to need to go to the market, I don't think we have the frigde full." The market was not that far, but everyone sighed tiredly at having to leave the house again and face the heat of thirty-five degrees in the shade.

"Ah, let me go." Park got ready again by taking the keys to Jaebum's car, which was lying lazily in the armchair and even dozing off. "Jae, will you come with me?" The other shrugged and stood up silently agreeing to go.

"I want to go too!" Yugyeom left the couch so fast that Jackson missed his support and fell on his face, complaining right away, but no one wanted to pay attention, he was a drama queen after all.

"Alright..." Jinyoung was surprised by the younger man's attitude, but he deduced that he wanted to say something the other couldn't listen.

 

As soon as the three of them left, after Mark gave coordinates of where the nearest market was, the rest took the luggage to the rooms. Bambam complaining about how Yugyeom brought only a small handbag to spend a week, and that it would freak out if he was in his best friend's place how would he choose just two outfits? That something outrageous for him and his four bags full of clothing and skin care products.

Mark and Jackson, now Youngjae too, were left with the largest room in the house, since the house belonged to the American's family and they would stay with three people. He used the size of the room as justification for Jinyoung to have put Choi along with them, so the Chinese stopped talking and complaining about sharing the room, even though he knew that younger dark haired man wanted to be alone with Jaebum he just accept being with Mark and Jackson.

 

"Jacks, you want to stop insisting on that. And I thought you liked Jae. "He expected the other to say,  _" I just do not like it when he's between us,"_   but he just heard a grunt and left MArk without a reply. The conversation was ended like that. 

 

(...)

 

Inside the market, air-conditioning disguised the infernal heat outside. Jinyoung had not made a shopping list, so he was kind of lost in what to do and what to buy. He then asked Youngjae to go through the frozen section and try to call Mark, to ask what he needed to buy. Instead of sending Yugyeom pick up some goodies, he interrupted everything, saying he had something very important to ask.

 

"So... is that..." The giant child tried to find the right words, he seemed to forget how he pronounced them. Jinyoung really wanted to help the other, but he began to run out of patience because he had more important things to do and food to buy.

"Yug, what is it? . We need to get back before nightfall. "Park held two packages of marshmallows as he looked boredly at the redhead, leaning on the cart as if he were doing something productive.

"It's just that I don't know how to say this..." He noticed that his face was almost the same color as his hair, and he was worried, but not very much, that he was almost having a heart attack.

 

When it seemed that he was able to pronounce something cohesive, Youngjae appeared with several packages of frozen food, pouring everything in the cart.

 

"Mark said to buy some things to bake. They thought of making a bonfire later on." Choi barely noticed that he had just interrupted a subject that had not even begun. "What were you talking about?" He smiled in their direction, being the sunshine he was.

"Yugyeom was learning how to speak. Wanna see it?" As Jinyoung didn't wind up but he was running low on the patience, he said shortly to shorten their afternoon there, after all the plans did not say anything to spend his afternoon at the market.

"I can talk!" It was too easy to annoy Yugyeom. "I just wanted to ask how I can ask for Bambam out!" When he realized that he was able to talk without stammering, he wanted to cut a hole in the ground and hide there forever.

 

As neither Park nor Choi expected anything like this, the shock expressions were impossible to control, that was enough for the red-eyed whine in shame. Jinyoung had not had much experience with boys and one of the few was with Jaebum, but nothing very intimate or serious to know what to say or even what to do.

 

"Do you like Bambam?" Jinyoung asked, still trying to recover.

"It was kind of obvious to me." Youngjae said as if it was nothing.

"Have you always been this open? I didn't expect it..." He ignored Park and got his attention to what Choi had to say.

"I just observed, you always talking with Bambam, even with the bickering you two have, you guys are always together, as well as looking like you live together."

"Ok then go tell it all. I want to know this." The black haired and older man pulled the cart out of the other's hands and guided the meat section.

 

Yugyeom told everything he liked about Bambam and when he realized that he liked him more as a friend. Jinyoung admired the young man's courage to be able to open like that just after a push. He was embarrassed when he asked if they had ever fallen in love and if that feeling was normal. You could tell that Youngjae had the same reaction as him. Kim, not waiting for an answer, he continued. 

When they finished getting everything they needed in half an hour, they headed for the cashier. The cart full of things would give the attendant a hard time. In the narrow corridor, there was a small stand of strawberry milk on sale. Jinyoung quickly thought of Jaebum and his favorite drink. He took out five little boxes.

He noticed Youngjae looking toward the drink too, and wondered mentally if he also liked it, but he let it pass as he turned his face toward the woman who asked the way of payment.

Strawberry milk seemed to be something created exclusively for Im Jaebum, he thought. 

 

(...)

 

_ "Seriously, Yugyeom, give it next time you stay!" _

 

From the inside, it was possible to hear the discussion of the others who came back from the market. Jaebum and Jackson volunteered to help, although the Chinese more rummaged through the bags in search of something tasty to eat than helping out. Jinyoung passed the boys scattered around the room like a hurricane, almost carrying them along.

When they saw that they had many bags, they all went to the car. Yugyeom ran past the door before Mark and Bambam could cross it. They came face to face with a Youngjae carrying more things than his body could hold. Always with a smile adorning your face, never complaining about anything, what a sunshine. The American wanted to squeeze his cheeks, but he restrained himself by remembering that they were not alone.

Gathered together in the kitchen, they worked as a production conveyor. They found it funny how, suddenly, Yugyeom seemed to do everything Jinyoung asked. Mark was busy picking up groceries from Jackson, who were just sitting on a bench, serving as a bridge to the things Bambam was delivering from the bags. On some occasions, his fingers touched, remembering that the American's passion for the blonde was still alive.

 

"After all, what happened on the market?" Jaebum, too close to Jinyoung, could feel the aura of vengeance that hovered between him and the younger one.

"Yug made me and Jae look like fools at the market." Park breathed heavily before continuing. "He wanted to push the cart, and I let him. But then he wanted to be a pilot out of nowhere, hanging on it and running around. He ended up knocking on a shelf with glasses of olive oil. "

 

Mark did not even need to peek because he knew Jinyoung was giving his best look of judment to the poor Yugyeom. The others held their laughter, did not want to act like the children who laughed at their younger brother, when he receiving a scolding from his mother. The only one who seemed not to be afraid of danger was Youngjae, who laughed as if he were reviewing the scene in front of him.

 

"Jinyoung almost killed the Yug just with a look." He paused to catch his breath. "We had to pay for all those broken glasses. Of course Jinyoung took care of that part. "He had fun while carefully folding the little bags into triangles.

"I thought it was great, because we were not going to clean it up. Literally, it was so messy and oilly." That's when no one else could keep holding back the laughter. Jinyoung could say that it would not help, but most knew he was just acting as his responsible role in the group. He would be the first to lend support even to Yugyeom.

 

They were arranging things to make a bonfire and a barbecue, which were just sticking thing to cook in the fire later, they went out into the well-flowery garden, which Mark's mother paid weekly for a gardener to take care of the plants, and laid everything on the picnic table there. The view was incredible. The back of the house was practically deserted, the night fell gradually, sprinkling the sky with stars, leaving everything more magical.

Jackson named himself the official barbecue griller of the group, but from time to time, he was spotted by someone, asking for help from Bambam. Mark made it clear to Youngjae on the phone that it wasn't to buy alcohol, he assured him that it would all be more fun if they were sober. Then they contented themselves with the red-fruit juice that Jinyoung prepared.

 

"Do you know what would be so nice? A vodka," Yugyeom said, sitting on a rock and looking at the glass of his red juice.

"Do you know what would be so nice? You keep quiet, "Jinyoung snapped back in the husky voice Kim usually uses, pushing him with the right hand.

"Guys, let's not fight." Mark said from the picnic table, setting the tray with saltine on it.

"Ah, okay, said the guy who almost threw a bottle of drink at a boy at that party. "Jackson said laughingly, stopping what he did to heed the conversation.

"He was an asshole!" Mark defended himself.

"And the time you threw a shoe at me?" Bambam said.

"Okay, you deserve it."

 

They began to remember funny stories around the fire. Some sat on the ground and others on mats, but everyone laughed as if there were only them in the world. The homemade barbecue spits on hand in case some wild animal attacked, something that Jackson and Yugyeom were properly prepared with two spikes in each hand.

The night cooled gradually, and Bambam had the idea of getting some blankets for his friends. Jaebum ended up sharing his with Jinyoung, as if to complain about the work of fate, as he used to call it. Mark snuggled up beside Jackson, who kept moving, and every time he could warm his legs completely, his best friend pulled the fabric and he got cold again.

At a glance, he could see that Jaebum and Jinyoung were holding hands under the cloth, and he was envious. He wanted to be able to be with Jackson just like that as well, but it seemed like an impossible task to keep him from moving around. He noticed Choi gazing subtly at his two friends and Mark imagined he wanted to be Park at times like this, and be able to enjoy Jaebum presence.

He left Jackson with the blanket and sat down next to Youngjae, who understood the reason for his action and willingly accepted Mark's warm, soft hand. He wanted to be able to say something, but it was interrupted by Yugyeom's voice, which made the other boys stay still as well.

 

"You know, guys, you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

 

They made a sweet and cuddly sound together. They knew the youngest was the most sentimental one, but they were not ready for times like this. Bambam hugged him from the side and knew very well what Yugyeom was talking about and knew that he was ready to tell a little bit of his past to his friends.

 

"I just walked around with the wrong people, whom I did not even know if I could call them friends. So you came and made my life much better than it was." He held his tears to the fullest, but he did not mind crying in front of his friends."I must also say that I have always been surrounded by people, but few who cared enough about me. The point is, no matter where we'll be in the future, I'm sure at some point we'll meet again and live the moment as if it had not happened. "

 

He stared at Mark, who was staring at the floor, trying not to cry. "I think everyone knows that I'm going back to China after summer, but I want you not to worry, we'll find a way to get together at the end e-AAAHH ..."

 

The heavy breaths from the nose that began to get congested were replaced by laughter as Jackson had his speech stopped by a fly that flew toward his mouth and almost swallowed it as he spoke.

 

" Shit, it was such a beautiful moment ..." He whimpered, returning to sit on the floor.

"I almost forgot." Jinyoung rose to Jaebum dislike and ran into the house. He returned seconds later with two packages that looked like fireworks.

 

He handed a package to Jackson and gave the other one to Im. "Look, those are allowed for children, Yug." He showed the redhead as if he were four and did not understand what that meant.

 

"Why do you think I bought these?" Park joked.

"Ahh, you two really love me," he said sulkily.

 

Each took one and lit on the fire. Mark and Youngjae had fun as if battling with wands, Jackson threatened to burn Yugyeom distracted with Bambam who acted like an Olympic gymnast. Jaebum took advantage and took his camera to have everything recorded.

He searched the not-so-large area for Park, and found him admiring the sea. He shouted his name so he could take a picture of him too. The teenager turned and realized what Jaebum wanted. The camera, adjusted for the movements of lights, captured the exact moment when Jinyoung drew a heart in front of him with the bright spot that came out of one of the fires that lit up and gave the best smile that Im could witness.

 

(...)

 

Each one went to their room on the second floor, and Jackson would almost sleep peacefully, were it not for the presence of a being in his room and Mark's. The room was the only one with a double bed, so whether you wanted it or not, you had to share it. The American occupied the middle, he liked to sleep on the edge more, but taking the circumstances, he preferred to avoid a third world war.

Youngjae came out of the bathroom wrapped in the towel and acted as if he were alone in the room. Jackson was looking at everything with his mouth open, not wanting to think about the possibility of Mark staring at the other's naked body. Mark, on the other hand, did not even bother, there was nothing new that he had not seen or touched there.

He imagined Jackson's reaction to the carnal involvement the two had, but he feared that his best friend would fight with him and stopping talking with him all together. Then, for the moment, he laughed at the thought of the Chinese stuttering and then fainting. He felt a movement at his side and moved  to get closer to Jackson.

 

"What do you think about getting a little closer to Jae having a space here?" Choi stared at the foot of the bed the best friends talking.

"If you have a space problem, I'll sleep on the floor, no problem," Youngjae said, smiling nonchalantly.

"Do not worry, Jae, there's plenty of room here." He tapped the mattress where he would stand. "Jacks is going to move a little to the edge." He glared at the Chinese.

 

After a little show from Jackson, the three managed to settle into the king size bed. Despite the absolute silence, Mark's mind was in a shambling confusion. He tried not to think about the fact that he was between the boy he liked and the boy who had exchanged teenage experiences. They did not seem to notice, because they were already in seventh sleep.

 

He did everything to relax and what really helped him was being between the boy he liked and the boy who had exchanged teenage experiences. 

 

 

 


	3. Beach Day and Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait.  
> these weeks are being messy af. but here we are!

The morning sun began to bother Jinyoung's skin, who swore he had closed the window with the brown curtains the day before, even before he decided to go to bed. He remembered the night before, he and Jaebum had gone to bed after a brief conversation about how the younger ones were so funnily in love, especially Yugyeom with his obvious crush on Bambam.

Slowly he groped the other side expecting to find his almost to be a boyfriend, just to touch the already icy blankets. Opening his eyes getting accustomed with the sunlight, Park could see that he was alone in the double bed they had improvised, joining together the two single ones in the room.

Looking around the room, he saw some clothes lying on the little sofa. He cursed at the opened curtains especially with the morning sun already high and incredibly hot touching his skin. He cursed a little bit more, but finally got up, looking at the mess that had been made in the suitcases still opened on the floor. Another time he would think about packing them in the wardrobe, the smell of food was drawing his attention more than the idea of tiding his bedroom.  
  
The house was quiet, as Jinyoung stepped out into the corridor he could see that most of the rooms had their doors closed, probably the boys were still asleep, keeping in mind that it was early in the morning still. He was dressed in his favorite flannel pajamas, but he could feel that maybe he was too hot to wear those, after all, who in their right mind would go to the beach with a set of flannel pajamas, Jinyoung certainly was not so healthy when he separated those clothes in the week before. At the thought of possibly asking Jaebum to lend him a pair of his shirts, he headed toward the kitchen and that fabulous smell of bacon.

Upon arriving in the room, Jinyoung could see Im facing the stove doing something. By the smell, he supposed it was something fried, probably the bacon he smelled earlier. He was wearing only a sports shorts and an orange tank top, as always with a questionable clothing taste. Park made himself know by going to the other side, just to see what he was cooking and get a little bit of skinship.

 

"Good morning to you, Jinyoungie." Jaebum's voice was hoarse, Park noted. Instead of answering him, he just stood there by his side, receiving a half smile from the other, who kept talking not too loudly. "I'm getting things ready for breakfast."

 

The other just nodded, he would even say something as " _I see it, obvious captain_ ", but he thought it best to keep the comment for later. After all, he had just woken up, a little uneasy, suffering from the heat, and now this, to put up with Jaebum dressed like that in such a domestic scene.

Jinyoung smiled with his own thoughts, that wasn't so bad.

 

"Are you going to wake the boys?" The brunet on the stove asked as he turned a few strips of bacon.

 

Jinyoung really didn't want to say anything, but the boy in front of him insisted on pulling a subject, so the most rational thing that came into Park's mind was to stand behind the other boy and lay his head on his back.

 

"Jinyoungie, what are you doing?" Im's tone came out controlled, the younger expected him to freak out a little as he always did, but maybe the heat had already affected the other. Jaebum then switched off the fire and turned, taking the tan man in his arms, just hugged him, whispering in his ear. "What happened? Did you have a nightmare? "

 

Park just denied it, he didn't really want to talk, and Jaebum did not understand the simplest point of it all, so he just took the hug he received, as much as he liked to be silent, he liked being in the arms of that boy who took his patience sometimes. Im was holding it so gently that it looked like they would break if they moved too fast.

Everything was more than perfect, they were there, enjoying each other, Jinyoung feeling the warmth that came from the older, and Jaebum feeling what was like to have the boy he liked in his arms, but both knew that they could not stay still, or even stop time, not even when they were on vacation. Sometimes things don't work that way.

 

"Bummie, I'm going to wake the boys, will you finish things here, yeah?" Jinyoung broke that silence that had settled in the kitchen, moving away from the other, took his right hand to give a slight affection on Im's red cheeks. The boy in turn just stared at those black eyes that made him feel the air go out of his lungs so easily and nodded.

 

All that Jinyoung asked him would be done without any complaint, he was passionately in love and this was the clearest sign of all, not that Jaebum thought it was bad, he doesn't mind getting lost more and more in the mystery that was Park Jinyoung

 

(...)

 

Jinyoung left the place smiling. He liked Jaebum's strange ways, he was really a strangely weird person, not that it was a bad thing too, of course, especially when referring Im Jaebum.

That just made him more special.

After changing his pajamas to slightly lighter clothing, which consisted of a white shirt without prints and a striped surfers shorts, he went towards the other rooms of the house, following the hallway, after his room came the room where Mark, Youngjae, and Jackson shared, slowly he opened the door.

The room was mostly dark, the little light coming in was from the bathroom that had its door half open. Jinyoung could see that Mark was sleeping in the middle with one arm thrown over Youngjae and his leg over Jackson. If he had his cell phone there, he would definitely take a picture just so he could screw them up later, but since he did not have it and his belly was starting to bother a little bit, he decided once and for all to wake the boys.

Slowly he went to the side Youngjae was and shook him, getting a sound of displeasure, however, he didn't give up, Jinyoung shook the boy a little more just not to succeed again. But there was a movement from the other side, and soon Jackson stood up with his hair in all directions, looking at Park with small eyes.

 

"Jinyoung? What time is it? "He asked huskily.

"It's almost ten already. JB is making coffee, wake the others up, and then come down. I'm going to wake up the younger ones. "Jinyoung said it all going away from the bed and leaving the room just ask quickly he entered. Jackson glanced at the closed door trying to connect all the dots and everything he had said.

 

He looked over at his side and saw that Mark had turned to almost embrace Youngjae, Jackson felt his stomach wrap even if he had not eaten anything. He took a deep breath and went to the bathroom, just after that we would do something about the other two.

Jackson closed the bathroom door harder than he'd planned, but he shrugged, not really minding if that disturbed the boys asleep outside, glancing at his reflection, Jackson made sure to pour cold water on his face, some really random thoughts unconsciously invaded his mind.

Some of them consisted of Mark on Youngjae kissing him, maybe that made a shiver creep up his spine.

Mark couldn't do that, could he? After all, Youngjae was just his online buddy, the two could not have a relationship outside that stupid overwatch game, or could they?

Without really having an answer, he undressed and went under the jet of icy water. Nothing like a temperature shock to be able to make your thoughts come back to reality, or maybe have peace momentarily.

Mark woke when the door slammed, his heart pounded with the noise, he thought something had happened or something. As he sat on the bed, he saw that Jackson was gone and the bathroom door was closed, Mark assumed he was inside the room.

He stretched and let his arms fall to the side. He felt Youngjae's body there and allowed himself to smile just a little, the other had a cute craze to sleep with one of his arms folded under his head and Mark found it the most lovable thing the other had ever done.

His attention went to the bathroom door that opened revealing Jackson, only using a towel to cover his parts and with a few droplets of water running down his bare chest. Tuan felt all his blood rise to his head, his cheeks were surely red when his best friend stared at him, he smiled.

 

"Good morning, Markie, did you sleep well?" Mark looked at him, his mind flooded with thoughts not as pure as the smile Jackson gave him.

 

Like a good teenager at the height of his hormones, he got up quickly and entered the bathroom, bumping into Jackson's wet body, the question stood unanswered, but Jackson laughed at his best friend's attitude and made a point of shouting as the door closed.

 

"Don't take to much time there with your _little problems_ , Mark, Jinyoung said the coffee is ready!" Wang said with too much funny tone, going to get a change of clothes to wear.

"Coffee?" He looked at the boy who was still lying with his eyes closed, as much as he wanted to deny, he could not, Youngjae was too cute sometimes.

"Jae, wake up," said the Chinese, throwing the towel that once covered him over the younger one, who protested, but made no move to get up, until he had put the towel to cover his face, since Jackson after putting his clothes, made sure to open the curtains to let the morning sun take over the room. "I'll wait for you two downstairs, tell Markie to go quickly."

 

Youngjae just complained still lying, after all, was on vacation did not want to wake up before three in the afternoon.  


(...)

 

The plan had the plan, Youngjae was sitting at the table surrounded by his friends. Because it took too long, even after Mark had left the bath and called him unsuccessfully more than five times, the person responsible for bringing him down was Jinyoung.

Let's say the methods to make the minor waking up were somewhat questionable.

Youngjae had to change his clothes because he got wet, but at least he was more awake now. Maybe it was because of the quarrel that Bambam was having with Jackson about whether or not to put butter on the pancakes, and that seemed to be very funny, Youngjae and Yugyeom laughed out of the situation and for a moment no one cared about waking up early during vacations.

Mark, Jinyoung, and Jaebum just stared at the balcony scene talking about what they would do later.

 

"I think we could stay on the beach and have lunch there," Jaebum said, turning on the stool that he was sitting next to Jinyoung to face Mark, who drank only a glass of water.

"I don't know, I'm afraid to eat these things on the beach and get, I don't know, leptospirosis?" Jinyoung's tone was amusing, he was looking at both boys, the one in front of him and Jaebum at his side.

"I don't think it works this way. But we can take some food from here." Mark said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If we make some snacks from here, it would be good, or we can stay on the beach until we start to get hungry we come back to eat here, wait an hour and go back to the beach."

"It's a great idea," Youngjae said as he approached his friends. "We could stay there until we starve, to be honest, it's almost noon, no one will want to have lunch so soon and then we'll be back here."

"I agree with Mark!" Jackson also appeared, but unlike Youngjae who was in the middle of Park and Im, Jackson made sure to lean on Mark who just watched him with the glass in hand.

"So, it's decided, let's pack things from here and then we'll go to the beach," Jinyoung said as he stood up. "Jae and Bambam, you help me do the dishes."

 

Choi just shrugged as he headed into the kitchen giving a cheerful smile to the rest of the boys. Bambam, in other hands, began one of his tantrums.

 

"Why do I have to do the dishes? I can't do my skin routine because someone didn't let me, and now I have to submit to leave my hands dry with this detergent?" Bambam was a dramatic person, so he finished talking by putting his head on the table, looking with bug puppy eyes to Yugyeom, who was at his side.

"Bam, you're not going to have to do it again until everyone else has made the turnaround," Yugyeom said softly.

 

The older ones looked at the scene in amusement.

 

"But, Yug, you're going to tell me how rough my hands are, and I won't be able to pet you anymore..."

 

They heard Jinyoung call the boy again from the kitchen, so Yugyeom just got closer and said, thinking it was low enough only for the boy in front of him to hear.

 

"Even if your hands get rough I'll like you..."

 

The moment of both was broken by Jaebum and Jackson imitating the scene in a goofy way and in a totally high voice. Bambam just got up after leaving a peck on his best friend's cheeks and headed to the kitchen where Jinyoung and Youngjae stared at him with wide-eyed eyes.

 

"What's it?"

"Why are you the color of Yug's hair?" Youngjae asked, smiling.

 

Bambam ignored the two and took the sponge from Jinyoung's hand and began to wash the dishes with a little more force than was necessary, the other two boys exchanged glances and laughed low.

 

Bambam really was a rare piece.

 

(...)

  
The conversation was good in the kitchen, Mark had joined the three boys responsible for the dishes and there they talked about everything and a little more. Bambam was telling about some customers who went to the store that he worked and how he wanted to give a makeover since the vast majority dressed very poorly for rich people.

Jinyoung and Youngjae told stories they heard from the teachers, as both boys helped the school secretary a lot, they knew a lot from them. Jinyoung having a somewhat agitated academic life had a good relationship with all teachers, Youngjae just joined his friend, but not that his grades were low, far from it, he was the best in the classes he did so nothing surprising about them being so close with the school staff.

The player of the volleyball team, Mark, had several stories of when they went out and ended up making the fool out of someone from the team just before entering the court. As soon as Youngjae wiped the last plate, he asked to leave. He wasn't feeling very well, maybe it was the lack of sleep and he wanted to lie down for a while.

The boys were practically ready for the beach, Jackson, Jaebum, and Yugyeom were just finishing to apply the sunscream, the things they would take were already in a cooler next to the door. There was no healthy food in there, but as Jaebum said earlier, they had just had breakfast, none of them will eat anything nutritious just junkie food.

Jinyoung and Bambam went to talk to the boys while Mark said he would see if Youngjae was well, keeping in mind he needed to change his clothes. The boy left the room with a not very good face, and if someone got ill, they would have to go to the hospital.

Tuan had a home there, but he had no idea if the local hospital knew how to take care of food infection or things like that, well, that was the excuse he used for what he was feeling at the moment, Mark wasn't worried at all, just worried about the hospital. That's it, the hospital.

Jinyoung said he would then go up to get his change of clothes too, but, perhaps, that part was not recorded by Mark, who was already climbing the stairs two steps at a time when Jinyoung let him know the information.

Mark couldn't explain exactly what he felt, but seeing the other with a not-so-good face aroused a sense of concern he'd only felt with Jackson before. He saw that the door of the room where he was staying with the other two was closed.

He approached and with two knocks he opened it, facing a Youngjae on his belly down with his head hidden on the pillow.

 

"Jae, are you okay?" She tried to approach the bed without receiving any reply she tried again. "Jae ~ Answer me, damn, is it that bad?"

 

The boy just grunted something not understandable and turned his head to the opposite side where Mark had sat on the bed. Tuan in turn sighed and decided to start changing and to try again.

Tuan had taken off his shirt and before actually changing his underwear, he had a brilliant idea, more than brilliant, diabolically brilliant. With light steps, he approached the bed where Choi's back and butt were bundled up and rolled up his T-shirt, fine if it got crushed, after this he would just borrow another t-shirt from the boys.

He whipped the other's butt until Youngjae actually acted, the older one was laughing the way Choi tried to reach the shirt that hit him but failied miserably. Youngjae's position didn't give him the mobility to reach the fabric. Grunting low, the young man turned, lying on his stomach now, but everything happened so quickly, that when Mark realized it, he was already on top of Youngjae staring into his brown eyes with a luster in them.

 

"Decided to answer me?" Tuan said with amusement, holding his weight in his arms so it would not fall completely on top of the other.

"I'm not in the mood for going to the beach. You know, see Jaebum..."

"Shush, don't talk about him." Choi couldn't finish his sentence as the older man interrupted him, "These vacations aren't for you to think about it or him, let's just enjoy what may be the last time we were all together..."

 

Anyone who entered the room would think they were kissing, their faces were almost glued together, their breaths already mixed, and Mark's position on Youngjae also helped in that scenario.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, no one said anything until that same glow returned to Youngjae's eyes.

 

"You know..." He whispered, taking his hands to wrap the boy's neck. "I feel like kissing you now..."  


The confession was like a thud that Mark wasn't really prepared to receive, he even tried to respond, but the words seemed to get lost before they even appered.

 

"And... At any moment, any of the boys could come in and find us like that..." Choi knew very well to use the words when he wanted. God, Mark was almost giving in to the other's imagination, even closing his eyes hoping he would feed more of the hypothetical scenario they were in.

"Imagine, the two of us here..." Their lips were not pressed yet, but if someone moved a little further, they would meet and finally kiss. "You on top of me almost losing it... We could be making this happen... Markie..."

 

Self-control was always something Tuan was proud to have, and he was so grateful he could not just throw it all out the window and make out with Youngjae. For a moment, Jackson didn't go through his mind, he was not even caring if Jackson came into the room and found them there.  
  
The two came out of the little trance they entered when they heard someone clearing their throat at the door.

 

"It's..." It was Jinyoung, at least. "Am I disturbing something?" Mark quickly stepped off the other, took his forgotten blouse aside and left without looking in the face of anyone in the room. He hoped Park wouldn't say anything for anyone, let alone make a joke about it for the boys. When he found Jackson downstairs, sitting on the couch talking to the younger ones, guilt ended up hitting him fully.

 

After all who was he really in love with?

 

In the bedroom, the situation was a bit different, Jinyoung had ignored the fact that he found the two boys almost kissing and sat himself down aside from where Choi laid.

 

"Are not you feeling well, Jae?" The tone of concern was clear. "Was it because I woke you up with water? I checked to see if it was cold or not... Jaebum took almost two baths before I came up here. Just had to be sure, y'know..."

 

When he heard the name, Youngjae looked at his friend, he didn't know anything that went through his mind, and he was sure Jinyoung didn't even know about the affection he showed in his face everytime he talked about Jaebum. Youngjae was not going to fight for Jaebum, he promised him that, but it's so hard, especially when they have such complicated story like theirs.

 

"No, I'm fine." He got up to face Park. "I'm just not really in the mood to go to the beach, I want to take a bigger nap."

"Hm."

"About what you saw ..." Choi began knowing that sooner or later they would have this conversation, Mark's words came back to him "our last vacation together, let's make it worthwhile." "Me and Mark, we- We have nothing."

 

Jinyoung stared at him with his famous look that said everything he did not need: stop lying to me, I know what I saw.

 

"It is true. We let ourselves be carried away by the moment and that's it..." Youngjae thought for a moment, then made a decision that could change everything. "But I won't lie, kissing Mark should be very good."

 

Park smiled as the younger one told him that. He would talk to Jaebum about this, the two had a theory where Choi and Mark liked each other and should be together, Jaebum didn't think that was the case, but let the other feed him with everything they saw between Mark and Jae.

 

"I don't think so, but that's for me," Jinyoung said with a laugh. "But seriously now, Jae, if you want to take a nap just stay here when we get back, I'll call you, but... otherwise it would be cool if you were there because I won't get in the water. Your company would be awesome. "

 

The younger of the two looked at those penetrating eyes of the other, he was not guilty of anything, much less his feelings.

 

"Alright, but promise me to not get in the water ?!"

"I promise, Jae. But only if you tell me this story of getting carried away by the moment. "

 

With a Youngjae chuckling in the background, Park left the room warning that he would wait for him downstairs since the other boys had already gone. Surely the elder would have affairs to discuss with his roommate, this trip would be worth it, if it were not for him, it would be for friends, after Yugyeom and Bambam, Jinyoung would focus on Mark and Youngjae.

  
(...)

  
When the idea of going on the beach came up, no one expected to stay there until the fingers began to wrinkle, to Jinyoung's concern.

Jaebum and the younger ones engaged in a game that seemed to be a mix of dodgeball and beach volley. Jackson had given up after falling for the third time on the sand for everyone's amusement and Mark's concern, as his best friend was soon on the side of the Chinese just to help him get up.

As the boys joked and tossed each other to see who was going to get hurt first, and Jinyoung and Youngjae were sitting on a towel just looking at them and judging the horrible game they created. The subject changed to the moment the younger had had with Mark earlier, to the plan they would have to make for Yugyeom and Bambam finally take up the relationship and date.

The sun had begun to set when the boys decided to return home, Jackson complained that his back was burned and bruised because he had been the main target of the others. Then the Chinese and Mark went ahead because the owner of the house said he would look for a cream that his mother left there for situations like that.

Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom stayed a little longer to decide on a strange game who was going to take a shower first. Apparently, Choi would be in their room because he said something about leaving Mark and Jackson alone for a bit, no one really cared, after all the Chinese was pretty unbearable at times. Jaebum and Jinyoung were left behind fixing things, in fact, Park forced the other to stay with him.

Not that Jaebum thought it bad to stay with the brunette longer than everybody.

 

"Bumie, do you know something that happened today?" Jinyoung said as he folded the towel trying not to let too much sand stay on top of it, while Jaebum as a gentleman who was waiting for him holding the cooler now more or less empty, only with the garbage from the food they ate.

 

Jinyoung took the silence of the other as a signal to continue. "I was talking to Youngjae earlier," Hearing the name of the other Jaebum felt his heart stop. Had Youngjae told him everything? It was not possible, they had talked before, he would not be able to do something like that, would he?

 

"Jaebum are you listening to me?" The scolding voice was crisp and made the taller one look at him after shaking his head.

"I am."

 

Jinyoung stood up facing the boy, the two exchanged a look that had more than just fun there. "I was saying that Youngjae has a crush on Mark."

 

_Wait, what?_

 

"What? Does Youngjae like Mark? "Jinyoung sighed, sometimes he really wanted to hit the boy in front of him, but for the moment he just gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"You did not hear anything I said, did you?" The yellow smile he received was enough for him to just deny and start dragging the other to the house, with the towel in one hand picked up the right hand of Jaebum, the one which was not busy by the cooler. "I had said that Jae almost kissed Mark today, and then we talked and he said that he had a small, very tiny, crush on our team star"

"Man, I would never say that. Maybe Mark and Jackson, but Jae and Mark. This is new... "Jaebum said, taking advantage of the warmth that came from the hand that fit so well into his. "And knowing you, your little head already has a plan. Which is...?"

 

Park allowed himself to laugh. They saw the house lights on and the door leading to the open beach, before entering the house, the younger held Im to face him. "Let's try to make them stay together when we play truth or consequence."

 

"Don't you think we're too old for that?" Jaebum said with amusement, it was not unusual to see the other in the air like someone who really was eighteen and wanted to enjoy idiotic teenage jokes.

"No, when it comes to getting two people who would be happy together. Because Bummie think: Jae never said that he was with anyone and Mark ... Well, he has a pastthere, but he never dated officially. Maybe the universe is in our favor. "

 

Perhaps.

 

"We'll see, Park Jinyoung."

 

The two of them entered the house only to find the younger ones sitting on the floor watching something on Bambam's phone. When they asked where the others were, the response they received was just a shrug.

Well, for the time being, they would just get cleaned and prepare for the night. Jaebum was thinking a thousand a mile since when Jae could have liked Mark, it was a new change that he didn't quite know how to feel about everything.

 

(...)

 

Jinyoung's plan had been spread to everyone except the younger ones. After all how they would convince that the version they created for truth or consequence, would not have consequences, but instead, would have to 7 minutes in paradise.

Youngjae also had a great role in convincing everyone to play the game, after a little convincing, and the promise that he would pay the extra pizzas as a tip for the elders tried to make Yugyeom and Bambam get together as much as possible, all were sitting around one of the coffee tables.

The pizzas had stayed on the larger table in the dining room, and to improve the joke, they opened one of the bottles of wine only to use it later as the main object of that joke.

 

"Well, since everyone's here, let's get started," Jinyoung said in a slightly embarrassed voice, was not accustomed to drinking alcohol, a glass of wine had already left him a little shaken.

 

He passed his eye on that impromptu circle, beside him, Youngjae finished eating one of the pieces of the pepperoni pizza they ordered, on the other, Bambam sat propping his head on his knee waiting for the next step of that game. Yugyeom was next to Mark, just after Bambam. Jackson and Jaebum were on the opposite side where Jinyoung had sat.

 

"The oldest of us all starts," he said looking at the American who just sighed deeply, his cheeks already a little red from the wine.

 

Mark spun the bottle without much encouragement, seeing that he fell into Yugyeom, who looked around with that smile that made his cheeks even tighter. "Come on captain, let's see!"

 

"Calm Yug, he still has to ask what you want," Youngjae said calmly wiping his hand on the sweatpants he wore.

 

"So, little Yugyeom, what are you going to want to do: true or 7 minutes in the paradise?" The dark-haired man grinned at the sight of everyone's eyes brightening with the possibility of putting the two together at once.

 

Jinyoung and Youngjae's plan was working out.

 

"Yes... I want truth!"

"Good, truth." Tuan looked at his friends as if asking for help until he faced the younger one and smiled broadly. "Would you give it all away to live with the one you love?"

 

Suddenly the air got heavier, maybe it was the drinks they had, but no one really expected a question like that to be made right at the beginning. What saved the moment was that the boy responded in the most innocent way he could.

 

"It depends on what we're talking about because I can love pizza, but I would not give it all away to live with pizza. But if we're talking about people, I do not know, I think so. As long as that person does me good, I see no harm. "

"Okay, I did not expect that. Who would say our baby is actually a philosopher when he gets drunk. "Jackson said putting his hand over where his heart should be. "After that, I hope all answers are as profound as his."

 

"Shut up, Jacks!" Youngjae laughed out loud.

"Well, I'll go," Jaebum said as he approached the bottle, he spun with a little more force than the American, stopping in front of Jinyoung.

 

The boys made a noise as if for a celebration, and soon Jaebum asked. "Truth or 7 minutes in the paradise?"

 

Quickly the boy said the truth.

 

Jaebum then thought of something they had never really talked about, well, they had, but not directly. Earlier that day, he and Mark were wondering who was or wasn't a virgin, and when they arrived in Park, neither of them knew what to say.

Even though he Jinyoung were a thing, they never advanced what would be a few kisses and hands here and there. And now it was the perfect opportunity.

 

"Jinyoung, are you a virgin?"

 

Silence overcame the place, Park looked at the other with a mysterious smile.

 

"Yes and no. Decide. "

 

Yugyeom and Bambam were the first to begin to get changed with the answer. Bambam screamed that it was too much information and that he was not old enough to know these kinds of things. Youngjae and Jackson were a little shocked by the response, but then they laughed, on the other side Mark had choked on his own saliva.

 

"My God," Jaebum said after sitting down again on the floor.

 

The next person to turn was Jackson, who, after calming down, was excited. The game was starting to get better. The bottle stopped at Bambam.

 

"So what, Bam, what do you want?"

 

Bambam seemed to ponder the options, but soon he spoke. "Seven minutes in paradise, I must compose myself after that."

 

The malicious grin that Jackson gave did not go unnoticed by the others, perhaps by Yugyeom who had distracted himself with his glass of soda. "So you and Yug are going to stay seven minutes in paradise down there under the stairs. When you give the time, I call you out."

 

Bambam became the color of his hair and stood up, glancing at Youngjae and Jinyoung, who had their mocking faces on. "You two will pay me," he said before going into the coat closet under the stairs.

 

Yugyeom was half lost with everything, but he was excited when Jaebum pulled him to his feet and spoke as he led him to the closet where Bambam had already entered. "Yug, enjoy, but pass second base is not allowed. We don't have condoms here, or anything, so keep your head straight. "

 

"But, but... It's only seven minutes, what could happen?"

 

Taking into account the way their lips had turned red after seven minutes, a lot happened in seven minutes. Neither of them said anything, but there was a change in the dynamics of where each one was sitting. Yugyeom insisted on letting Bambam sit beside him. Youngjae stood next to Jaebum still beside Jackson, and Jinyoung had stood beside Mark.

Something in the air had changed.

While the two were in the closet, Jinyoung pulled Jaebum into the kitchen to talk about his plan to try to make Mark go to the closet with Youngjae. Meanwhile, in the living room, the American stared at Jackson, who had picked up his cell phone, seeing something random and then laughing loud, and Youngjae should have gone to the bathroom, Mark didn't see when he got up, he was thinking of the answer Yugyeom had given for his question.

Mark thought about what the Chinese would say, deep down he knew the answer, it was one he didn't like very much, but maybe he hoped to Jackson change his mind. Once in his life.

 

"Let's go for another round, folks?" Mark said after everyone was comfortably around the table. "Whose turn was it?"

"Me!" The Chinese said as he headed toward the bottle. "Let's see what I have kept for you, dear friends."

 

The most incredible thing was that the bottle stopped right in front of himself. After a brief discussion, they reached a consensus that Mark would ask him since he was the oldest, and no one had any idea what to ask the blonde.

 

"Jack, truth or seven minutes in the sky?"

"Paradise, Mark, paradise," Jinyoung said, running his hand across his forehead as if tired.

"Whatever... What do you want Jacks?"

"True!" Jackson said proudly.

 

Mark looked well at his best friend.

 

"Would you live a lie to be happy?"

  
Jinyoung looked from one to the other, it seemed that the game was taking a dangerous course. He exchanged glances with Youngjae, who just shrugged, waiting for the reply from Jackson, who seemed to be as shocked as everyone there.

Jaebum looked at Mark, _what do you want, Tuan?_

 

"I…"

"You...?" Mark tried.

"Me." Jackson swallowed, knew that question had a small background and was not made just as part of a dumb game, Mark had his ways to get the answers he wanted. "I guess so?"

 

"Why?" Tuan had insisted, but eye contact was broken by Jinyoung who stood up saying something like "just one question at a time, Captain, follow the rules." Being the next one, already turned the bottle that stopped in Youngjae.

"Jae, what do you want?" Park said, totally ignoring the uncomfortable air in the room.

"I think I'll go with seven minutes in heaven-paradise."

 

Jinyoung grinned. "Good choice." He exchanged a quick glance with Jaebum, who, incredible as it may seem, had a nervous air around him. "I want you to stay with Mark for seven minutes!"

 

Youngjae looked at his friend and discreetly looked at Jaebum, who seemed to let out a breath he did not even know he was holding. The younger ones just started clapping, but they were not as engaged in the game as they were before, after all, the two of them were in their time.

 

"Me and Mark?" Youngjae attempted a reconfirmation.

"Yep."

"I'm against it," Jackson said raising his tone. "Why are not Youngjae and Jaebum going? Think they match more? "The Chinese tried to rationalize something that did not seem to make sense to be explained.

 

"No!" Jinyoung said quickly looking at Jaebum, who in this mess seemed to be lost in thought. "Why can not he go with Jae, Jack?"  
  
"It's true, Jackson. Why cannot I go with Jae? "

 

Everyone had stopped talking, the younger ones stared at the scene, not quite sure what to do. After all, Jinyoung had stood up and stared at Jackson with his arms folded, Mark still sitting there, too, had the same air of defiance with him.

 

"He just can not!" Jackson looked around. "I do not want to play this anymore, good evening to you." And with that, the Chinese continued to the balcony making sure to knock the door when he left.

 

"Wow, what was that?" Youngjae said more to himself than to anyone. "I think this ends the night, right?"

 

Jinyoung was divided in going after the other or staying there with the friends, who made him decide it was Jaebum, who took him by the arm and followed the blonde out of the house. Mark had sat there watching them all get up and leave, Yugyeom and Bambam silently left the room.

After all, they were the only ones who would not know what was going on there, could not blame them for not wanting to understand or even wanting to get involved with the drama of the elders.

After the two left, only Youngjae and he remained.

 

"Sorry about that," Youngjae said with his head lowered. "If you want, I'll sleep with the boys so you can talk to him better."

"Don't worry, Jae. You can go to the bedroom, Jackson will not be back so soon. "The American said smiling weakly at the younger. "Really."

 

Youngjae didn't have much choice, he could go after Jaebum and Jinyoung to understand all that, but he decided to keep his distance, maybe the Chinese did not want to see him so soon. With heavy steps, he left the room heading for the room he shared with the other two room.

Mark stood there surrounded by the mess they made earlier, looking around the house, he realized how it was just a reflection of how he was feeling.

As that trip was being, his best friend having his moments of jealousy without any explanation made him keep the small hope that perhaps deep down, his feeling was reciprocal.

 

He couldn't tell, He never really knew.


	4. About Confessions and Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took long than I imagined. work and college being hard...
> 
> I hope u guys like this chapter, i will try to double update today.

The constant noise of notifications and vibrations from the cellphone forced Jackson to finally wake up in the backyard lounge. He was impressed that he hadn't woken up with the sun's rays directly into his body. He felt his clothes inch with exposure to the heat and damp of sweat formed because a good soul must have thrown upon him last night, to protect him from the serene. He wanted to think it was from Mark, none of the other boys would do it, would they? Nah, probably not.

He wondered if he had slept right there after last night events. He remembered leaving the room after a fit of jealousy in the middle of the game and went to take a breath, then Jaebum and Jinyoung had tried to talk to him, but there was not much of production from that. His body aching as a result of the sleepless night, made the regret hit him in full force, in the end, Jackson left the comfortable bed for Mark and Youngjae, he's just got in exchange a hard chair.

Jackson got up searching for his cellphone, which had not stopped notifying the messages, then finding it on the ground, underneath his chair. Must have fallen during his heavy sleep. With a great effort, Jackson sat up and reached for the phone, feeling his back clench a little bit. He was surprised to see a lot of messages in a group he did not remember being in.

 

"What the fuck is that ...?" Jackson narrowed his eyes to make sure of what he read.

 

He clicked on the "HELP THE CHILD" conversation and realized what it was about: apparently, Jinyoung created the group, but without putting Bambam, to help Yugyeom in some surprise that he wanted to do. He moved the conversation with some impatience until he tried to arrive at something more recent since the first messages began at dawn.

He read something that got his attention to "I'm going to ask him this afternoon", "I had to go out with you in the morning to buy everything, so respect me", "my children are growing" and the most recent "distract Bam".

Jackson wished he had woken up earlier to answer that one, not necessarily to help with the preparations, but rather to get out a little of the heavy climate of the house. However, Jaebum and Youngjae had already volunteered for this part.

He blocked the cell phone and wondered if he should enter the house or not, he wanted to avoid looking at his friends, especially to Mark, he could not explain himself. But his belly, growled, asking for breakfast. And his body asking for a morning shower, made the blonde rise. He went through the sliding door more gently than he had done before, and rummaged if anyone in his field of vision.

He could hear voices from the kitchen. Jackson would talk to the others later. He flew across the living room to the stairs, almost falling when he heard the voices getting closer.

He noticed the bedroom door opened and asked the skies for the room to be empty. Said and done, no one else seemed to be sleeping. He picked out a change of clothes from his unpacked suitcase and entered the bathroom.

  
(...)

  
As soon as everyone had finished breakfast, Jinyoung excused himself from the table, didn't have to worry about the dishes, after all, he had asked Youngjae and Mark to take care of it. Jaebum felt the true third wheel among the unofficial couples, especially Mark and Youngjae. He was sitting by the sink just trying to enjoy his piece of cake and his strawberry milk.

He just wanted a peaceful meal, just that.

But something still going around his head. Jaebum never stopped to think that Youngjae might like Mark, for real, and after what Jinyoung had told him, he began to rummage through his brain something he had passed on these two. He recalled the civilized conversation he and his former childhood friend had for the first time in their second year of high school.

Was he referring to Mark? He thought, and a network of information linked to one line in the other began to form in his head, beginning his theory.

 

"JB? Are you okay? "

 

He jumped upon hearing his name being called, Jaebum felt he had said some of his thoughts aloud, but it was no big deal, just the four of them staring at him.

 

"Ah ... right. Why are you asking? "He tried to disguise that he was in fact not creating theories.

"Because your face was weird..." Bambam replied as a little provocation. He heard a short laugh from Youngjae.

"I was just thinking ..." Jaebum wanted to go back to what he was doing, but he thought they might know it as if his mind was broadcasting a little screen that passed everything live. "You know what, I'm going out."

 

He left the table hearing a "he's in one of his days, Bam"

There was still time for everyone to follow Yugyeom's plan, so he decided to find a place to get his head in order and knew exactly where it would be; next to Park Jinyoung.

It was strange how Im felt close to the other, at the same time that he felt tranquil, felt his hormones jumping from side to side.

He searched the place and found Jinyoung sitting in what looked like a little corner under the large window of the reading space outside the house. He smiled as he noticed that Park was concentrating on his reading of the day.

The fringe falling gracefully over his forehead, the habit of running his tongue over the lips, Jaebum so fondly liked, and the sun highlighting his silhouette, trying to prove to the older man that the image was real and not a dream.

Jaebum wanted to have his camera in hand to record what still seemed to be just a mirage to himself, but that was a sight just to be kept in his memory. The black haired boy noticed someone watching him and looked in the direction of his voyeurer. Jaebum must have looked the biggest idiot for Jinyoung to have laughed, but he didn't care. Not when it came from Park Jinyoung.

 

"Why do you look at me so much?"

"Just admiring the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

 

Jinyoung didn't admit that, but he loved this tacky side of Jaebum, to be honest, he adored it all, the whole being Im Jaebum was.

 

"Don't say things like that. It makes me embarrassed. "Jinyoung let out a smile and decided to join the other.

 

He sat facing Jinyoung, who had his legs bent. Jaebum decided to imitate him. He approached the younger one, making sure to put his right leg between his, which trembled a bit with the touch in an almost intimate region, Jaebum was making a subtle affection with his left hand on Jinyoung's leg. Im was crazy to leave the chaste touches aside, especially after he knew he might or might not be a virgin.

Jinyoung resumed his reading but was not as focused as before. To have that hand touching him and Jaebum's fixed gaze drying him completely was more interesting than the book.

 

"You know, I've been thinking..." Park decided to start a dialogue before he thought too much. "What Yug is doing, I found very determined," he said without taking his eyes off the book.

"I enjoyed seeing you volunteering to help him." Jaebum didn't take his eyes off Park.

"Of course, he woke me up in the middle of the night to help with the shopping."

 

Jaebum knew Jinyoung well enough to know that he used the sarcastic tone of his mouth when referring to Yugyeom. And that he wouldn't deny help to anyone.

Jaebum learned all the facts when he woke up early and could not find Jinyoung in bed, following the voices coming from the kitchen, saw Park and Yugyeom with several bags, hiding everything as fast as they could, as if it were stolen merchandise and the police were behind.

 

"And you also have an important part in it." He finally stared at the beautiful cat eyes. "You and Jae are going to distract Bam so we can sort everything out."

"I'm not very good with these decorating things, so the other part seemed easier." He shrugged and remembered that when he told the group that he would take that part, Youngjae had also volunteered.

 

If Jaebum didn't have to stay with Youngjae either, it would be quieter, he thought. He didn't want Jinyoung to think he didn't like Choi, in fact, he had a special affection for the younger. Jaebum was the first to break the exchange of glances. He used to reject it when he thought of it while he was with Park.

 

"I find it so charming that he prepares a surprise like this for a request for courtship... It seems so old fashioned and sweet." After a while in silence, Jinyoung said indirectly, making Jaebum hold his breath for a second.

 

Still staring out at the deserted street, Jaebum raised his hand a little more, also touching Jinyoung's thigh, who let a sigh escape with the change of place.

 

"Do you know why I never officialized anything about us yet?"

 

Jinyoung was not surprised by the direct matter. He wanted to have something more serious with the older man, but he never questioned or insisted it happen, he liked what they had, whatever it was.

He didn't answer, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

 

"I'm afraid of hurting myself again. All the people I loved left me without any explanation. They were only there in one day, and then in the other, they had already gone without saying goodbye. "

 

A different glow took hold of Jaebum's gaze. It would corrode inside. He loved Jinyoung so much that he was afraid of being left by him. It was hard to like another person when Youngjae left, and when he first met Park, he knew life had given him a new chance, maybe the last to not let his love go.

 

"When I was a kid, I had no friends, just a housekeeper I liked very much, but then I met a boy who moved in front of my house." Keeping this with him for a long time and getting everything out was liberating. Of course, it would not reveal names, not now at least. "These were the most important people in my life. But all that is good is short-lived. The maid died and the boy moved. He came back after a few years, but we were not the same anymore. "

 

Jaebum didn't even notice when the first tear fell or when Jinyoung was already leaning awkwardly on top of him for a hug. He understood all that. Jaebum did not want to be at the peak of his happiness and then lose everything in a blink of an eye. He returned the act as loud as he could and hoped that no one was in their audience.

 

"Do not worry about it. I'm not going anywhere. It's you and me till the end. "Jinyoung's voice came muffled, but very audible to Jaebum.

 

 

(...)

 

  
It was not even one o'clock, and Yugyeom was pacing anxiously in the room he shared with Bambam, thinking of ways that everything he had planned down to the smallest details could break. The Thai used the hall bathroom and it would be a long time to him come back, so it was okay to call the others to go over the details as if it were a plan to rob a bank.

The double bed, which was improvised was not questioned by anyone, after all, it was not necessary, was occupied by Youngjae who made a point of lying horizontal, Mark leaned his head on the other's thighs, to the displeasure of Jackson sitting on the floor, along with Jaebum and Park.

 

Kim paced around the room.

 

"Will you stop it? It's going to end up getting a hole in the floor." Jinyoung was beginning to run out of patience.

"Everything will go as planned, relax," Youngjae reassured the younger, letting his hand touch Mark's hair.

"But what if he discovers everything or worsens n-AAHH!" He shouted as he saw the bedroom door opening and revealing a Bambam who was listened to music lightly on his headphones and had a kind of green face mask on his face.

 

When the Thai finally realized he had more people than normal in his room, he stopped humming and paused the song. The elders there acted as if nothing was happening, but Yugyeom could not maintain naturalness.

  
"What are you all doing here?" Suspicious, he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh... it's nothing." Yugyeom was a lousy liar.

"I know... they were talking bad about me, right? I know my name is on everyone's lips, but my friends talk about me in the back, I've never imagined it..." It was interrupted by Jaebum.

"That's enough, let's get on with it." Jaebum stood up and started to go toward the door. "Bam, I'm going downtown with Choi, and you are coming along with us."

"Hey, wait! I have not even finished my morning routine..." It was not heard by the other. "I deserve it."

 

After everyone was expelled from the room, Youngjae went to meet Jaebum, who was already waiting on the side of his car. He had no intention of volunteering to be alone with the other, but rather to get no glances from Jackson, who still seemed to be angry with previous events. However, Choi enjoyed every moment with him.

Without looking at each other, Choi sat shotgun. Jaebum gave a few more shouts, asking to Bambam to hurry, who soon appeared now without his green face mask. Already inside the car, the energy was not the best, only the youngest among them spoke, while Jaebum looked out of the corner at the teenager at his side.

Their relationship had not evolved much, they had bartered and barked more than needed, but they remained on the verge of good manners. In his two years at school, Youngjae approached Jinyoung a lot, much to Jaebum's displeasure that he could not stop thinking that he could have done it for sheer tantrums, but after learning that Youngjae that he possibly liked was Mark, his suspicious were diminished.

  
"Can we stop at the discos store?"

  
Bambam asked as if he had remembered something as soon as he saw the first commercial shops. Youngjae replied that no problem, after seeing that Jaebum was taking longer than necessary to respond. They parked in front of the property and the Thai barely waited for the two in the car. They did not exactly have a script ready for that afternoon, so waiting for Bambam to buy what he wanted and then going to some ice cream shop was the best thing to do.

About ten minutes later, Choi decided to leave the vehicle, preferred to face the heat instead of dealing with the frowned face of Jaebum. He spotted a pet shop at three stores away from where they were, and since he had a weak heart for animals, especially dogs, he decided to take a step to look at the window. He didn't notice Jaebum coming after him, only noticed his presence when he saw the reflection in the glass.

  
"How's Coco doing?" Jaebum tried to create a dialogue while Youngjae smiled at the animated chicks.

"Well." I felt the older man wanted to ask for something more, but he kept going before that happened. "Remember when we helped find that kitten's owner?"  
  
"I also remember that he ended up scratching you." Youngjae was glad to know that Jaebum still remembered this tiny detail.

"We went around the whole neighborhood pasting posters we made ourselves, all out of crayons." A calm aura began to settle there.

"The drawing was bad, but in the end, it worked."

  
He saw that Jaebum was smiling at the memory of that time, but that he too was sad inside because he remembered that he had to return the animal and that he wanted to be with it, but his mother forbade it. Saying that he didn't need an animal to take care of.

 

"I always wondered how your personality changed when it comes to cats..."

 

He did not have to answer, Jaebum knew very well what Youngjae was talking about. He was always a child who didn't accept human contact very well, but if the subject was feline, he became their greatest worshiper.

He was curious to ask how the other remembered those traits of his personality, but Bambam appeared, making him return to the present and forgetting their past.

  
"Ready! Are we going to go back to the house already? "Bambam questioned without realizing what was happening there, the magic of the moment had been broken for Choi.  
  
"Not yet, let's enjoy it and have an ice-cream," Jaebum spoke as if he hadn't had that in mind before.

 

They returned to the car because if they continued on foot, they would get burned by sunlight. They realized that now Bambam carried a beautiful package, and they didn't have to question to know that it was for Yugyeom.

They spotted the ice cream parlor on the corner, retro look attracts attention to those who passed by and it wasn't different for them.

As they entered, Youngjae went behind a table, because the place was full so nothing better than to be settled while eating. A few minutes later, the two returned with their requests in hand. He did not remember telling Jaebum what he wanted, but there was Im with a bowl of chocolate strawberry ice cream.

 

His favorite.

 

The silent aura was perfect, even Bambam seemed to have been quiet, distracted by things he saw on his cellphone. Youngjae exchanged subtle glances with Jaebum wanting an answer to the choice of ice cream flavor but getting none.

  
"I want to confess something." Bambam didn't even notice that the two elders jumped a little when he broke the silence on their table, but the Thai kept his head down talking.

"Just keep it to yourself," Jaebum said and received two expressions of indignation, especially from Youngjae. "Because if you tell a lot of people, your happiness can be stolen..."

  
He tried to explain himself, but Youngjae wanted to laugh at something so silly the other had said. He turned his face from Im and went to comfort the Thai, who now felt much more sheepish.

 

"You can say anything to us." He made an ugly face at Jaebum, who shrugged.

"It's about something I'm feeling about a person ..." Bambam said softly, almost inaudibly, nudging the tear in his pants in a sign of nervousness.

 

"Yugyeom, isn't it?"

 

Jaebum and Youngjae both said at the same time, to the surprise of the youngest of the three. Im already seemed to be uncomfortable with the course that conversation would take, but would do anything to help. Choi was in the middle of it all, I wanted to tell you that Kim shared the same thing and that he really liked his best friend, but he did not feel like doing it.

  
"How do you know?" Bambam did not think he and Yugyeon could be so obvious.

"It's pretty obvious..." Jaebum grunted, poking his almost melted vanilla ice cream.

"Anyway." Bambam looked up and straightened his posture. "I think I really like him. He can be childish at times, have made wrong choices in the past, not be so studious, a bit spoiled, spend all his money... "It was cut off when Youngjae put his hand on Bambam's shoulder.

"Bambam, are you just going to talk about the negative features?" He commented with a look of laughter and he could see that Jaebum also held a smile.

"Ah ... true. So back to focus. It makes me feel strange things, in a good way, right. He's always on my side, he makes me laugh, he stares at me with that idiot face that I love, and I must already be completely in love with him, but I'm afraid he does not want anything or I got the wrong message..."

 

It was a new thing for the other two to see Bambam in a sensitive way, for the Thai never let himself be carried away by sentimentality and always spoke with sincerity, that is to say, he was the most unconcerned person of detachment they knew. But seeing him there, making a huge effort to hold back a tear, came close to a miracle.

Youngjae was not the right person to give an opinion on the subject, after all, he himself was in a difficult situation: he still liked his childhood friend, but Youngjae didn't mind going to bed with another, who also liked someone else.

He was too long immersed in thoughts, which only came when he heard Jaebum's serious voice.

  
"Bam, do not hold your feelings. If you really like Yugyeom, declare yourself. Do not let time pass, because you never know when everything can collapse in the blink of an eye. I think if you declare yourself to someone, it's the bravest thing I've ever seen. "

  
Youngjae had his glazed look on his cup, now already empty, as if it were the most interesting thing at the time. He was well aware that Jaebum said that last part to himself, there was no way he could openly declare himself to Jinyoung or vice versa.

What made it all collapse in their relationship, was Choi having declared himself, but felt that if he kept that, he would slowly die inside. But part of Youngjae was relieved to have done so. And now there was Bambam, determined to declare himself and present Kim with discos, as he himself did with Jaebum a few years ago. But he knew that those two would work, for it was a reciprocal love.

  
"You're right, Jaebum! Tonight I'm going to declare myself to the Yug! "Bambam rose quickly from his seat and there was determination stamped on his face.

"Let's go, the heat is already getting unbearable." Jaebum stood up too, checking the message that had arrived on his cell phone, warning that everything was ready. "Come on, Choi?" He passed Youngjae, touching his shoulder quickly, drawing him from his thoughts.

They drove the car with Bambam now speaking more than usual and again not aware of the tension that hung under Youngjae and Jaebum. With the help of his friends, he'd made up his mind, took the weight off his shoulders, and the discos he'd bought with his paycheck, would fall well for the occasion.

He tried to make some kind of speech and a cute moment for when it happened.

  
(...)

  
At home, they arranged in a hurry the preparations they left at the last minute. After Yugyeom assigned a task for each one, leaving Jinyoung very proud of this organization, he ran to look for the dating rings he had bought himself with the help of his mother, who had always approved the idea of seeing the two together, in an official relationship.

On his way down, it was direct to help Jackson walk the rose petals around the house, from the entrance to the kitchen door that led to the backyard, and found that Jinyoung did a good job with the garden candle path on the sand on the beach and he heard Jinyoung saying something like: "of course I'm doing my right part, I do not need help", decided to give a hand to Mark, the one responsable to fill the balloons.

 

"I hope everything works out for you, Yug," Jackson said, appearing in the living room, being careful not to step on a balloon.

"It has to work out, I've been ballooning here for almost an hour, even with unbearable pain in the back," Mark complained, but still doing his part, but it caught the Chinese's attention.

"What? Back pain? What happened?"

"I ended up sleeping on the couch yesterday..." Mark quietly mumbled.

  
Yugyeom knew that because as he left with Jinyoung to buy all the stuff, Yugyeom came face to face with Mark sleeping in a funny position on the couch.

As it turned out, the American didn't want to give Jackson any more reason not to talk to him, and sleeping alone with Youngjae would not help much. They did not notice how much the blonde seemed to be happy with the news.

  
"I'm done here, I'm going to call Jinyoung to help." Mark left, giving Jackson permission to speak to the youngest in private.

"Yug?" The boy muttered in signal to continue. "Why are you so sure that Bambam will say yes?"

The redhead thought a little about that, after all, he had not prepared himself to listen to a no. But he was so sure of himself, that a part of his knew everything would work out. Jackson sat cross-legged beside him, hoping to hear an intelligent response.

  
"He will not say no, " he answered so obvious.

"But how do you know?" Jackson seemed to want an urgent response as if he just needed to consult Kim to make the most important decision of his life.

"Because he is Bambam, he will not reject me and he is also my best friend."

"But what if your friendship is over? If he says no?"

"I don't think that's possible. If two people really love each other, love will be built upon friendship."

 

Jackson wanted a more sensible response, not one that looked like a fundamental kid, but he kept this for himself. Minutes later, the balloons were already full, but the difficult task was to place them inside the large cardboard box. Jinyoung appeared with Mark, and the four of them finished it together, while Yugyeom sent a message to Jaebum, warning that they could come home.

Anxiety grew within him. Bambam was the first and only person he really loved and now he would declare himself. Jinyoung kept telling how proud he was of seeing his children maturing, especially him, who was the childish one from the group. Jackson seemed to have returned to his normal state of being excited by everything and made jokes to calm the nerves.

They heard Jaebum's car parking and each one of them put themselves in position. "Just do not set my house on fire," was what he heard from Mark before he left.

The youngest of the group of friends stayed in their strategic place, right on the border that ended the lawn and began the beach, and the others hid behind the kitchen island, which was complicated but they managed to settle there.

From the front of the house, Bambam was surprised that everything was off, Jaebum and Youngjae made a point of getting out of the car, and as the Thai was very curious, he entered the house anyway.

  
"If you have any kidnappers here, make it clear that my friends have money and will pay the ransom." He said loudly to a possible thug who, in his imagination, invaded the house.

  
He came upon a path of red rose petals on the floor, which was visible in the evening light. He calmly followed, still not believing in what was happening, felt his heart racing and his nose begin to pinch.

  
"Yug?" He called his best friend, who thought he was the possible factor of all this. But he got no answer. He set the discos on the couch.

He continued until he reached the kitchen and saw that the petals ended at the exit door to the bottom. Bambam noticed dim lighting, which dances timidly on the objects near the door and gives continuity to the garden, realizing that these were small containers suitable for candles, drawing a path in a straight line to the beginning of the beach.

From the two-step staircase, he could see Yugyeom at the end of that path, waiting for him. Dressed in thin clothes and giving the best smile he could in Bambam's direction, holding what looked like a velvet box. Everything seemed more beautiful to him, as the last sunbeams disappeared on the horizon, the candle flames seemed more alive, intensifying the atmosphere.

Bambam could not wait any longer and ran toward his best friend, jumping in his arms. He couldn't hold back the tears, they were plentiful, he hoped the world would stop just for them to enjoy that hug a little more.

The tall one was slowly loosening and placing Bambam on the soft sand. His hands were gently held and pulled to start a walk on the beach.

 

"You know, Bammie, I think I've liked you since the first time I saw you," Yugyeom confessed, forgetting some of the shame he had.

"Are you sure? Because you didn't look very happy." Bambam commented sarcastically, remembering when they first met a year ago.

"I was just too proud to admit it, but I liked it when you fought with me or when you complained about something I did or did not do, you look cute angry."

 

They could not control their laughter. Bambam admits that Yugyeom was a difficult person to deal with at first, but he remembered having promised the boy's mother that he would take care of him. As the months went by, the older man could no longer see himself without the other around, which led him to think that a feeling stronger than a friendship could be involved.

They reached a certain point on the beach and returned the same way, facing each other.

  
"Thank you very much for not giving up on me," Kim confessed after a while in silence, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
"There was no way I could give up, I could not live without you anymore." Bambam did not think he could say something so sentimental about it, but that was one of the things that Yugyeom did,

 

The color of the sky was already a little dark, making it difficult to see, but Yugyeom seemed to have thought of the candles for that reason.

  
"I'm in love with you, Bammie. I love you. Your exotic clothes, Your hair, Your sarcastic manner is ironic. I love all this in you. "With a faint affection in his hands, the Thai sniffed again, already prepared for what was to follow. "I want you to be mine forever, but officially."

  
Yugyeom pulled the velvet box from his coat pocket, knelt down, and showed the pair of silver rings. Bambam did not hold his breath in surprise. They were beautiful, not as thick as most they saw around, and in only one, you could see a line made of little diamonds.

  
"You accept?"

  
Yugyeom asked again, but this time a little afraid, his voice shook a little.

  
"Of course I accept, you idiot."

  
The rings were placed and Bambam could finally kiss Yugyeom. From afar they could hear screams and whistles in celebration. He looked in the direction of where they came and saw his friends, the lid of a cardboard box opened, revealing several white balloons with the writings "he says yes" that flew out across the starry night sky with only candlelight.

  
"I CAME TO HAVE A GOOD TIME NOW IM FEELING ATTACKED!"

  
Nor did he have to force his eyes to know that it was Jackson who had shouted, the Chinese could not keep silent at one moment with this, which made the others laugh, but he would take care of it another time.

 

Bambam radiated happiness.

  
(...)

  
With dusk, everyone gathered in the spacious living room, telling Bambam how he had managed to do so in such a short time. The cheerful weather could not be better, it really looked like a holiday trip between friends, besides making up for the end of the night before.

Youngjae fumbled on his cellphone casually on the three-seater sofa, looking for something they could do around the city. The tension between Mark and Jackson seemed to have been forgotten, so much so that they shared a small sofa at the insistence of the Chinese. The newest couple of boyfriends would take care of an armchair too small even for Yugyeom, but nothing would change their minds.

  
"So you guys got everything ready today?" Jinyoung nodded, sitting on the floor next to Jaebum, where he rested his legs. "I'm impressed," Bambam concluded.

"I confess I already suspected something was going on this kid mind when Yug said all those things..." Youngjae recalled the day they went to the market.

"And Bambam also said several things about Yugyeom today ..." Jaebum put more fuel into the fire, making the two youngers flushed more than they were already.

  
"Oh, why do you have to be like this?" Yugyeom complained slyly, then formed a pout on his lips.  
  
"Because we like to make you embarrassed," Jackson returned simplistically. He snuggled even closer to Mark, who didn't care but caught Jinyoung's glances.

"Do not mind them, Yug. They are only in pure envy of our love and my diamond ring. "

"If you don't stop showing it, I'll take it off your finger and I will not even care if he comes along." From the couch, Mark threatened with a look of boredom, making Choi give a short laugh.

"Delicate as ever." The threat did nothing to Bambam, who was already accustomed to this side of the American.

  
Jackson took advantage of the fact that the younger ones had entered a mellow mood, causing Jaebum to roll his eyes, and put his right arm around Mark's shoulders, bringing the other closer to him, which he tensed at first but relaxed later. He looked victorious at Youngjae, but he received a mocking smile that made him uneasy.

 

"Ah, please go to the bedroom to do this." A complaint from Jinyoung was thrown at the two in the armchair who were kissing madly.

"Not today. We plan for tomorrow. "Bambam blurted out a look.

"Enough! I do not need to know these things! "He got up exasperated but stopped in place. "You're going to use protection, please tell me you are? And we do not want to hear noises."

"Jinyoung, you're making us embarrassed..." Before Kim or anyone else could continue with that, Choi interrupted the exchange.

"We could go on the pier tonight. It has food stalls and games too ..."

 

Everyone looked at each other, finding the idea pleasant, not least because nobody was willing to make dinner, and it would be fun to take advantage of the attraction of the place. They chose to drive, for they knew they would come back exhausted. Bambam and Yugyeom would be unbearable if they got separated, so they went along with Jackson in his car, which after insisting too much, convinced Mark to go with them too.

The road was not long, it was only difficult to find nearby parking spots, but after ten minutes of looking for it, they preferred to stop anywhere. The place was full, especially since it was summer time. Many families, couples, groups of friends gathered there. The Ferris wheel and the roller coaster were the highlights.

Jinyoung tried to stay organized and keep the group together, but after losing the blonde to the crowd and then the younger ones out of sight, he gave up.

  
"Loosen up, Jinyoung. We'll just enjoy it without worry. "Youngjae commented, looking around in wonder at all that.

  
Youngjae was preparing to join Mark and who knows how to bet on one of the gaming tents, but Jackson came back fast already pulling the American away from him.

  
"Let's go on the Ferris wheel, Markie!" He looked like a kid the first time at an amusement park.

"Well, I ..." He looked at Youngjae, making sure it was okay for him to have Jaebum. He nodded. "Yeah, come on." And he let himself be carried away by his best friend.

"Jae, are we going to the pinstrip?" Jinyoung also seemed very excited as he invited him in, and it did not seem like a minute ago that he wanted to keep everyone on the line.

"Okay!" He decided to forget all his worries. Im just watching, maybe he was expecting an invitation. "Jaebum! Are not you coming?"

  
Jaebum could not remember the last time he called the other with such energy.

 

He just grinned, holding his camera in his hands. He positioned himself to take a picture just as Jinyoung turned to look at him with Youngjae. Maybe it was the magic of the place because it never crossed his mind that he would take a photo of Choi these days and even more follow them around as if they were the trio of best friends more inseparable.

From the top of the ferris wheel, the place was even more incredible. The colorful lights, the music playing and the people having fun and creating memories were all perfect in Jackson's eyes. Mark, still a little uncomfortable at not being able to understand the younger man's attitude, cringed in his place.

  
"Here is very beautiful. I don't remember being that way when we were kids. "Jackson's comment seemed charged with nostalgia.

"Maybe because we've never seen the Ferris wheel before..." Mark tried to sound spontaneous, but his voice dropped.

  
Jackson looked at his best friend and thought he might have some grudge over the uncomfortable argument they had, but he wanted to show that it was just misunderstood. He took hold of Mark's hand and pulled it gently, which gradually gave way.

He pulled out what looked like a necklace of shells from his shorts pocket and handed it to Mark, who still did not quite understand where the other wanted to go with that.

  
"It's an offer of peace." He continued to see more was needed. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior from yesterday. You... you're my best friend, and maybe I see Jae as a threat. "

Mark smiled at Jackson. It was reassuring to hear about his friend's insecurity about his closeness to Youngjae, even though he had the impression that there was more to be revealed, but he preferred it to happen at the right time.

  
"Do not worry, Jacks." It was not really what he meant, but he did not want to ruin the cute moment.

 

"I hope our friendship lasts forever."

 

His hand was intertwined by Jackson, and there was one of the things he liked most about his best friend before he even knew he was in love with him: the smile of satisfaction he loved so much to see.

  
"It will."

  
It hurt to Mark to have to listen and agree to that, but he thought at least that Jackson would always be by his side, even if he continued to die of love for his best friend.

 


	5. We're friends, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Mark have a good time fishing and Jinyoung and Youngjae talk about the past. Somethings needed to be talked about, they shouldn't have so many secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im so sorry. 
> 
> i changed jobs so i couldn't finish translating the chapter, but here we're! Today going to have a double update, cuz this chapter were 8k words and i decided to separete it. 
> 
> enough talking, let's go!

The day wasn't clear yet, but Jaebum was standing, getting ready to make your favorite activity, of course, after taking photos, his second favorite activity was: fishing. He had woken up around four in the morning. The initial idea was to get out before sunrise to catch the best fishes, but once he was woken, Jinyoung lying beside him caused him to get distracted, calling him with a low voice and asking him not to stand still and just stay there for a bit more.

He had arranged to go with Mark to be able to enjoy some time together, since, after a few events, the two avoided each other a bit. And Jaebum like the other company, Mark was fun to be around.

Of course, he got another hour just standing there holding the boy he liked. Jaebum would never miss such an opportunity. But when Mark appeared in the room asking if he would go or not, was the cue to get up. Not before leaving a peak in the sleeping chubby cheeks he loved so much.

In the end, Mark and Jaebum were accompanied by Yugyeom. The newest apparently had not slept very well and needed to talk to the elders about something very important that only two of them could help. The three were silent in the car, the sky was still clearing, but bathed the little path with early morning yellow rays in a beautiful way. Jaebum even asked Mark to take a picture for him, since he was driving, both tasks would get difficult.

Yugyeom was complaining under the heat that was beginning to get more and more as the time passed by.

 

"I can not believe I'm doing this ... I should have stayed in the house and asked for Jinyoung." The younger one said sly looking out the window while trying to get the sleep out of his body, rubbing his eyes smoothly.

"Yug, you wanted to come," Mark said after packing Jaebum's camera again. "After all, you like to fish? I never knew about it..."

"Of course I like! Sitting on the edge of a lake, waiting for the good fish to bite the worm, I love It very much. My favorite activity indeed."

 

Jaebum laughed to hear the taunts coming together of others' words. "You can stay at the boat Yug, it's more fun, and no need to fish if you do not want."

The three continued to talk about who would be on the boat, as Mark found a little wrong the younger stay with the boat alone, that was the coolest part, in the end, how they would take pictures holding the fisheries standing on the edge of the river? They had to be on the boat to be more realistic.

The path was not so long, had to leave town, but no more than forty minutes. When they arrived, Yugyeom was already more excited his sleepiness already out of his big body, even more now that he would stay with the boat alone. Jaebum packing his things to go down with the help of Mark, who was already using a tacky hat. Yugyeom approached them.

 

"Wow, this is yours, Markie?" Yugyeom said a little shocked.

"No, It's JB. I would never spend my money on these fisherman hats." Mark's canines were visible. "I think it's well fitting, why do you ask?"

"Nothing. But we know that you are what you dress better here so I found it strange you wearing this kind of... Clothes. But never mind, well, now I'm the most fashionable one from our group because Bambam helps me choose the clothes. It is so amazing right?! He's so incredible!"

 

Jaebum and Mark exchanged knowing glances.

 

"What do you want, Yug?" Jaebum said to see that the youngest would not stop talking.

"Er... I just wanted to know if... Never mind."

 

Jaebum stared at him with a raised eyebrow, while Mark held the laughter. The youngest, however, led the way down complaining as he was a coward or something like that.

The three had settled on the edge of the lake, complete set with some stools and all. A little bit far from them had a small pier where the object of discussion earlier was. A boat with dark wood, it seemed that was not used a long time, but Jaebum assured it was safe, it was not like the lake was too deep, anyway, no one would die.

Jaebum and Mark were side-by-side, they looked at the bait of each stick floating in the dark water. When Yugyeom, who had gone for a walk, he decided to go back and join them.

 

"About earlier. I really need help."

 

Mark stretched and stared at him, Jaebum had done the same. The silence was taken as okay to continue.

 

"Bambam and I are going to have our first time today... What I need to know?"The way Yugyeom spoke was hit, all at once, making Mark choke on his own saliva and face even more the redhead sitting between him and the other dark-haired boy.

 

Jaebum was holding his laugh, he thought the other was rather funny, especially when he spoke of these things at once, without shame, well, he had red cheeks, but his curiosity was bigger and he had little choice.

 

"Yeah, what you want to know?" Jaebum said after a moment for Mark to recover.

"All? Like, I know it's different being with girls. Not that I know a lot about going all the way with girls, but I know it's different. I need to know how much different is it."

"Well, Mark what you have to say?" Jaebum asked looking at the friend, who seemed thoughtful.

"The first thing you need to know is: you have to be calm." The American said, looking at the two next to him, who returned with a funny look, especially Yugyeom. "What else would you say, JB?"

"Well, a lubricant is also important. Like really"

"Oh God, I feel like I'm talking about sex with my parents. I'll ride a boat... I can't take this for so long! "The younger one said getting up quickly, heading toward the small boat at the pier end.

 

The two elders looked at each other and started laughing top of the situation. The american boy could have sworn that Jaebum had had relations with someone, and apparently he thought the same thing about Mark himself.

 

"So to say that we are not confident in talking about sex with boys..." Jaebum said stroking his hair, ruffling it more.

"I've had some experiences, y'know. But it is strange to talk about it with Yug, any other would be normal, but he is still a child."

"Well ... I don't know, my first time... don'tt look at me like that, Me and Jiyoung just went down to the second base with naughty hands here and there. Other than that, all I see it's on the internet." Jaebum said as if explaining something simple to a child.

"So to say that you and Jinyoungie haven't done that?" Mark said it all in a way that his eyebrows up and down in a comical way.

 

Im gave him his answer with silence nod, but his ruddy cheeks gave him away. He had never said anything of it with a friend, was not going to deny that he was a little embarrassed.

 

"I don't know before I thought I had to be with a particular person, one that I really liked, but then after I gave up that idea and found someone." The American completed, only breaking the silence that formed after Jaebum's confession.

"For the record, I and Jinyoungie not done anything and all because... you know... I want it to be special."

"I didn't know you were the romantic type JB."

"There are several things that do not know about me, Mark," Jaebum said looking Yugyeom, who was going more and more to the middle of the lake, he saw his friends watching, he made sure to wave happily.

 

The American looked at him and smirked, seeing the youngest on the boat and wondering how he didn't know a lot of things in life. Their attention was drawn to the movement coming from Mark stick, apparently, he had caught a fish.

After having a little trouble pulling it to the edge, Jaebum grabbed his camera and asked that Mark held the animal to make a picture, just like those they used to see on the internet. After the signal that the photo had been hit, the American threw the fish back in the lake, going to sit next to each other that looked some pictures in your camera.

 

"Wow, the last time I caught one of these biggies was when I still wore wheels on bicycles with Jackson." The comment made both laugh Jaebum put his hand camera and looked at his friend.

"I remember when I was younger, back home, a friend and I were pretending that had fish in the pool. And always after playing, we pretended to feed it for Lilo, one of my stuffed cats."

 

The elder looked at him, he knew Jaebum was probably talking about Youngjae, after all, they were friends at a very early age. His silence was the cue for other to continue.

 

"It was nice to play with him, I think if it had not happened what happened, we would be like you and Jackson."

"You think?" Mark wanted to say it was not as easy as it sounds, in fact, much he got intrigued with the direction the conversation was taking, he knew most things in Youngjae point of view that had already told him what happened when he left Jaebum, but now I have the opportunity to see the side of the same history.

 

His history with Jackson would never compare with the two.

 

"Of course, he was like a brother to me. We were super glued, I lived alone in the house and he spent every afternoon there... But one day it was over." Jaebum said nostalgia in his voice, could see a heavier tone. He didn't notice the discomfort of the other and just continued. "He... He was just gone. He didn't tell me anything, from one day to the other, I had lost my best friend. Mark, I don't know if you've been through it, but it's a horrible feeling."

 

The American broke the look that he had with Jaebum and looked ahead. He didn't know that Jaebum had suffered so much, so if today he didn't speak a lot with Youngjae he had a good reason. And thinking about it, Mark never had a past event for such a situation like that, this could happen but he avoided it at all costs, deciding to not to declare to Jackson was just a defense mechanism.

 

"But he really never came back?" Tuan said hugging his knees, not facing him.

"Appeared. But you know, we changed, ten years after... I learned to be alone... As sad as that sounds." He finished with a laugh. "But everything changed after Jinyoungie appeared, you know, if it were not for him, I would not be friends with you today."

 

Mark can't help but smile, much as their group was a bit complicated, with too many things under the carpet, some bonds were genuine, he and Jaebum had their disagreements, but never let them be larger than the friendship they built. It could not be the strongest of all, but it was there and may continue even after a long time.

The quiet time was interrupted by a cry of Yugyeom, who apparently had fallen the boat.

 

"My God, it doesn't seem that he was wondering what he should know about sex half an hour ago, such a baby," Jaebum said getting up, his rod forgotten on the floor. Jaebum headed to the small pier to try to help Yugyeom, who seemed to be very quiet for those who risked drowning.

 

Mark followed him with a mischievous smile.

 

"Yug! Come closer to me to help you! "Im said, calling the child's attention, Yugyeom in the other hand had seen the American approaching making silence sign for him.

"What?" He shouted from where he was just to make time for Tuan to get there.

"Come here!" He tried again this time placing his hand around his mouth to try to speak louder.

 

At that time, Tuan was already behind him, and taking advantage of the distraction of Jaebum to call the attention of the younger, pushed him in the water. After a few grunts of complaints, because the water was cold, Jaebum approached the pier where Mark was. Jaebum called out to him to help him out of the ice water. Yugyeom had approached the two, saw the smile that Jaebum had.

The time was enough that Mark just screams for help, Jaebum had the pulled him into the water too.

The three had totally forgotten fishing and just playing in the lake as teens who had no worries in the world. Mark and Jaebum no longer had that tense air early and Yugyeom just had fun playing water in the face of friends. Forgetting what he would do in the night, he would find a way, after all, he always worked things last minute, today wouldn't be different.

 

(...)

 

Meanwhile, at home, Jinyoung and Youngjae were talking while sitting in the kitchen taking up their respective tea. Once Jaebum was up, Park slept only for a few minutes, he couldn't get comfortable in that makeshift double bed and so he decided to come down and do something to relax and try to go back to sleep.

Youngjae, in turn, had agreed with Mark out of the room even in the night to go fishing. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't, seeing the Chinese at the other side of the bed, Youngjae couldn't explain really, Choi felt a little guilty of the latest developments, knew that he and Mark were not in the best terms and he had a share of the blame in this.

When he came down, I did not expect to find Jinyoung using one of the sweaters he knew it's Jaebum's, doing something on the stove. His presence was noted by the other who just smiled and offered him some tea, too, Youngjae couldn't find words to answer him so he just nodded.

Youngjae knew Jinyoung and Jaebum had something going on, he knew very well, but sometimes it still hurt to see him in the position he wanted to be. And it hurt, even more, to know that his friend had no fault in this.

After leaving the cup with tea in front of Choi, the eldest sat on his side in the kitchen counter.

 

"Couldn't sleep, Jae?" He asked, always with that subtle tone, so soft.

"Uh-huh. Jack moves too much for my own good. "A basic white lie wouldn't hurt. "And you? The snores Jaebum makes bothered you?"

 

A peal of small laughter filled the air. It was still early morning, so they couldn't make too much noise. Bambam and Jackson were still asleep.

 

"Not really, I couldn't sleep. When he woke up to this fishing with the boys thing, he unwittingly woke me up." Park said taking the cup to his lips. "And you know, I'm a light sleeper..."

 

Choi agreed, taking a sip of his tea too.

 

"You know what? Jaebum reminds me of a friend when I was a kid." He needed to talk it with Jinyoung, not letting such an important part of his life known to his closest friend bothered him, and now seemed like the perfect situation for it.

 

At least it would be honest with Jinyoung. "They were very similar... especially the snoring part."

 

In parts.

 

"Really?" Park said, one day at school he showed an audio of Jaebum snoring, just to prove the point of being difficult to sleep peacefully with it at home. In the end, the two just keep as a secret to make fun of Jaebum grandpa ways.

"Uh-huh. He was funny. "Youngjae smiled weakly, he had not the heart to face each other. "I miss him sometimes."

"Have you tried to look out for him, Jae? He may miss you just as much, you know."

 

Choi smiled at the comment.

 

"I don't think so. Not after I vanished without an explanation."

"Jae..." Jinyoung held his friend's hand that was on the counter. "You will never know until you try, and the important part is that you didn't move because you wanted to, it was something that your parents had to do and you were just a kid. Don't overthink this please."

 

Youngjae faced his friend, he didn't deserve Jinyoung and as much as he wanted to hate him for having won Jaebum for himself, he couldn't. Park Jinyoung was a wonderful person, diferent from everyone he had met in his sixteen years of life. Youngjae could even see why Jaebum had fallen in love with the boy.

 

"Thank you, Jinyoungie. Thank you so much."

"Do not mention it." The smile he received wasn't ignored, Choi looked at those dark orbs of the other just seeing the sincerity and honesty. "By the way, I think this tea is taking effect. I'm starting to get sleepy again, we could sleep more, what do you think? "

"Don't know. Jackson moves a lot, and Mark is not to prevent me from being kicked, I think I'll stay down here anyway."

"Of course not!" Park said getting up. "You'll sleep there with me, I'm all by myself too, and the bed is big. Then we can go out to buy something from downtown for the boys' breakfast, Jaebum said they come back before lunch so, we have time to nap."

 

The smallest was willing to smile so Park pulled him by the hand to go up to the room. The teas were forgotten on the bench, as the two friends climbed whispering to try to go back to sleep. A weight had been left out, even if he had not been totally honest, what I felt was lighter.

Maybe this was the gift of Park Jinyoung, with him there all would be well, for now, none of the worries returned, for now, he wanted to forget everything that surrounded this trip and enjoy the friend who had done.

 

For now, he would try to sleep. 


	6. First Times are Memorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone will have a first time, some good, some memorable and some not that amazing. Youngjae is hopeful, Bambam and Yugyeom are excited, Jinyoung is somewhat regretful, Jaebum is lost and Jackson... Well Jackson is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double updated!

  
Bambam woke up with Yugyeom's body being thrown on the bed, he felt the wet hair from the other touch his arm and it was bothering him enough to get up and take a sleep mask he wore just to swear at his boyfriend.

 

"Yug? Why in the heavens you are with wet hair?" He said sleepily, running his hand through red hair boyfriend.

 

Yugyeom said something Bambam didn't understand, which made him give a light slap on the bare back of the other. Complaining, Kim leaned on his elbows to look at his boyfriend, thinking about it, can not help but smile.

They were boyfriends.

 

"Are you okey, Yug?" The Thai started to get worried about his boyfriend and his strange but happy face.

"You're beautiful, you know?"

 

Bambam raised a perfect made eyebrow waiting for an explanation of the other.

 

"I fell off the boat and had to take a shower, I thought you would wake up when i came in, but you didn't wake up." The younger one said lying next to Bambam, who still staring expecting a slightly more cohesive response about what happened.

"You fell off a boat? But where were the other two?" Bambam asked somewhat perplexed after a while in silence and boyfriend staring with that boyish smile that only he had.

 

Yugyeom shrugged. "They were talking about something, then I went up to call them and fell. After they entered with me in the lake, so no big deal."

"Oh Gosh, and if you get sick? I hope they get sick too, imagine? Leaving my boyfriend alone swimming on a freezing lake?" Bambam said cluttering his red hair boyfriend. "This is just for them to learn not to leave you alone... You're a great big baby."

 

Yugyeom was smiling until you hear the last part. He was not a big baby, only an awkward teenager. Okay, a little more than just a little but not a baby.

 

"I'm not a baby..." He said sullenly. Yugyeom just needed to sit back and make a point, he was not pouting. Not really.

"Do you really think so? You couldn't even stay up on a boat..." The voice that Bambam used made it clear that he was just playing around with his boyfriend, but what he didn't expect was Yugyeom to act, pinning him down as he stared with that glow in the eyes.

 

Same as seen when first encountered that dance competition some years ago.

Yugyeom approached his face to Bambam's and let his warm breath touch the other's face, Bambam didn't react just yet. But that was a good boost in Yug's ego so he touched his lips with the other's ears and whispered, "Let's see who will be the big baby tonight."

Bambam stared at him and let out the breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding. Looking at the redhead's eyes upon him, for a moment Bambam didn't know how to react. But do not let the other win this little competition. He struck a light slap on the Yugyeom shoulder, pushing aside soon after.

 

"My God, I just wanted to sleep. That's it! "Bambam left the makeshift double bed and went straight to the bathroom, making sure to slam the door after entering.

 

Yugyeom in turn laughed, he was able to say these things so easily, but really had no idea how to do, after all, Jaebum and Mark had been of such help as a door. He would ask the other two friends, after all, they also helped him when he needed to prepare everything to ask Bambam to date him. And being an intelligent teenager he would take advantage that Bambam was taking a shower, or whatever he was doing in the bathroom, and Yugyeom would go look for the only people who would take a little seriously.

 

(...)

 

It might not have been a good idea.

Jinyoung had choked on the juice that he was taking and was trying to breathe normally for what seemed like ten minutes already.

 

"Jae, you think I should call someone?"

 

Youngjae was trying to make his friend breath again, but couldn't help but let a loud laugh at the sight before him. Yugyeom was really worried about the exaggerate reaction Jinyoung gave for his question.

 

"No, no. Jinyoungie here is just overreacting." Choi said everything giving light pats on the back of the other. "If you want, he and I'll go downtown in a bit. We buy our lunch, so do you need usto buy something for you, little child? "

 

Yugyeom seemed to think a few options, even making face thoughtful entitled to a finger in the mouth, just to say what would make Jinyoung choked again.

 

"I need condoms and lubricant. What else do you suggest, Jae? I give you money for you to buy these things without any problems."

 

Maybe they should call someone to help Jinyoung, his breathlessness worsened after listening Choi said that it would be nice to use some kind of massage oil. And the worst part, he would be dragged to this place to buy these things - Jinyoung never went to a sex shop.

 

"It's all right here?" Mark appeared in the kitchen, staring at the three boys. Jinyoung tried to catch his breath, Yugyeom was a lost expression and Youngjae, well, Youngjae was grinning like a not so innocent child who he was.

"We were talking about Yug's first time, about what he might need, these stuffs..."

 

Mark looked at the youngest of the group.

 

"Still at it, Yug?"

"I need to know the things. I want it to be special." The redhead said, smiling slightly, looking at the American.

"Yeah, Mark, what do you suggest to make it special?" Once Youngjae finished speaking, Mark was divided into kissing him there, to take off from his face that mischievous smile, and leave the room and forget these sinful thoughts.

 

The silence took place, not from Jinyoung side, he was in a shocked state, as for the others, it looked like Choi and Yugyeom wanted to know the American opinion in these matters.

 

"Well... I don't know." Tuan felt his cheeks getting hotter by the second, looked at Youngjae, who unobtrusive laughed. "I'm hungry. We will eat here or are we going out? "

"Jinyoungie and I were going to buy lunch. Okay, Jinyoung? "

 

The boy just nodded positively, poor boy, seemed to be trying to understand how it went from things that make your first time special to food in such a short space of time. "Yeah, let's go, Jae. All this talk is making me get a headache."

The boys laughed at the way Park left the room holding his head in a dramatic way.

 

"I'll make sure he doesn't have a heart attack thinking that the group's baby is about to lose his virginity," Youngjae said with some pats on the redhead's back. "Count on me. I'm going to buy some things for you, then you pay me."

 

Mark listened to the conversation with a raised eyebrow.

 

"We'll be back, tell others to wait." With this, Choi left Yugyeom and Mark looking at each other faces.

"You know, Mark, can you help me, right? I need to know what I have to do, I can not screw it up." The taller said almost hitting his head on the counter. "Bambam deserves only the best things in the world, even if sometimes he is annoying, he is the love of my life, I want it to be memorable."

The American faced the redheads locks boy. "Okay, I promise to help you with what I know. But if anyone asks anything you found it all on the Internet, okay?"

 

The smile he received in return was enough. Now we just have to take care that neither Jackson nor Bambam were listening, that would ruin everything, they took into account that Jaebum was in some corner of the house just taking pictures and enjoying the time alone or was just lost without Jinyoung to keep him company.

 

Probably the last option.

 

(...)

 

Jackson was hungry.

He knew Jinyoung and Youngjae had gone to buy food, but it looked like they were taking forever to come back. He could have sworn that if he stayed a few minutes longer without eating anything, he would die.

He and Bambam had stolen some crackers, while Mark and Yugyeom were in the kitchen and seemed to get a little embarrassed when they entered. The Chinese did not quite understood but shrugged his hunger was greater than any theory that he could think of.

Bambam had pulled Yugyeom to be able to do something on the beach. Mark, in turn, was towards the back garden, said something about being very hot and he wants to take the fresh air.

So Jackson was found lying in the small garden in front of the house, just staring at the blue sky, without any clouds. He was lucky to be in the shade, just being there can feel the sultriness that was in the sunlight, he didn't care much. He just wanted to eat, and lie in the garden next to the garage was the best idea to be able to steal a small piece of food before everyone else.

He heard the car coming. Not opening his eyes, he waited for the sound of doors being closed to be able to get up and ask to eat a little before. But something made him decide to stay pretending to be asleep.

 

"I don't know, I think I bought everything for Yug," Youngjae said in a normal tone followed by the sound of plastic bags. "Do not get scared, Jinyoungie, they will do it sooner or later."

 

Jackson was curious, what were they talking about?

 

"I know I know. But I don't want them to feel this is a must, you know. They just started dating." Park had a worried tone.

 

Jackson assumed the two had become closer to each other, but they were not really talking down, they must not have seen him lying there.

 

"But it's better that they enjoy while you can," Youngjae said Jackson deduced that he was on the other side of the car, his voice was distant, but not so low. "I remember when I regretted not declared myself the first time."

 

Wait, Youngjae already said it to someone? Is he talking about Mark?

 

"Well, I have said, but it was too late. The boy didn't want me, he had fallen in love with another person already. "

 

The two were silent for a moment, the Chinese were thinking of getting up, but what Jinyoung spoke reached him more than he expected.

 

"Jae, I know it's hard to let go these things of the past. You've told me this story, and the guy was an asshole, to not be with you. But now we are in new times, I know that if you confess to Mark, none of this will happen ... "

 

Jackson felt his heart race.

 

"Thank you for being a friend so understanding, Jinyoungie. I don't know what I would do without you. "

 

Jackson wanted to get up, get out, do the two boys see that he was listening to the conversation, he wanted to know about this story of Youngjae being willing to declare for his Mark.

But he didn't.

He waited for the voices of the two disappear into the house to get up. He reached his blond hair, he was angry, all the hunger he felt was gone, now felt angry. So it made sense all the little things that Mark and Jae did, the subtle touches, conversations, they weren't just online friends like the American had said.

Jackson returned to the house, but didn't speak to anyone, he went straight to the room he shared with the other two, hoping not to find anyone, he knew that this state would not be able to keep his composure.

Jackson heard his name called by the boys but he did not move. He just needed to calm down.

 

(...)

 

After much convincing of the youngers, Jackson decided to join the boys go to the party.

This party that was knowledge of the friends after Jinyoung returned with Youngjae from downtown, apparently they had seen some signs of a party that would have on the beach and were excited to go.

Jinyoung made it clear that he was excited only because he had never been at a party on the beach, in fact, in any party itself. Jaebum supported the idea, saying it would take memorable photos so he could save as the best party he could dream of going.

Youngjae made sure before getting ready to go out with friends, called Yugyeom aside, giving him all the things he had bought, he said that some things would be to be used when they were in the preliminary stage and others when they were in the act itself. also said he would like to know how it was, and if everything worked out well.

Yugyeom tried a more discreet way up to the second-floor saying something about packing his suitcase, as Bambam had said that the elders should wear makeup, of course, something very clean for a beach party, but still something to make them irresistible. Mark ended up using a bit of lip tint that found in Bambam's make-up bag. Bambam in the other hand, was going through a kind of blush on Jackson's cheeks. According to him, to leave the Chinese with a look of one who has just sunbathe and had a healthy glow.

 

"This kind of thing is fashionable. Trust me. "Bambam said as she turned his face away from the brush on the other.

"I don't know if it would be fashionable, but I think I want one of these things with glitter, the smell is fantastic," Youngjae said taking any of the other's lip glosses.

 

Jaebum observed all through his phone's camera. He wouldn't deny it, but Jinyoung was wonderful with an eyeshadow, slightly brown, which made his eyes a bit more highlighted, even more, in that all white clothes that he decided to use. Jaebum had to control to not take up all his memory with pictures of the other. Jesus, he was stunning.

Choi also was not far behind, he decided to use one of these things that left the lips shining and also had that look of a healthy sunburn. Mark was the only one as he had not surrendered to makeup, well, Mark had used that the lip tint, but nothing with glitter so just his mouth had become a little redder the rest was natural.

Jinyoung looked at him and smiled, he wanted to stop time and stay there, watching him being the most perfect human being in the whole world.

Heavens, Jaebum was ridiculously in love with Jinyoung.

 

"That's it! Enjoy this party, do not do anything I wouldn't do." Bambam said starting to store his stuff back into the small bag.

"Bam, you only have fifteen, please?"Jackson said getting up, straightening his long blouse. "Come on, I want to drink."

 

All were already waiting outside, they had decided to go on foot since the place seemed to be very close to their home, and if someone wanted to come back, could without running the risk of hitting a car. Mark and Jackson talked more forward while Youngjae and Jaebum were closer to the house waiting for Jinyoung, who said he had something to talk to the younger ones. Jaebum could see how Youngjae was dressed and something that caught his attention, he was wearing a stronger perfume than usual.

 

"You are beautiful," Youngjae said trying to sound casual.

"Thank you," Jaebum replied through a dry tone. Checking something on the phone, he looked at Choi, who stared at something on the street. "You also are not bad either."

 

The smallest allowed to laugh. "Don't force yourself to do it, JB it doesn't suit you. Do you plan to drink today? "

 

"No... Well, I don't know, it is a party right."

"Try not to exaggerate too much, Jinyoung will be there and we do not want a show, right? And he does not usually drink this kind of thing... "Choi said putting his hand inside his shorts pocket. "What I mean to is: don't do shit, he doesn't deserve it."

 

Jaebum knew why he was saying this, unconsciously, his gaze went to the two most forward boys.

 

"Nothing will happen."

"Hope not."

 

The door opened revealing a smiling Jinyoung, complete with small wrinkles around the eye.

 

"They are told all. No dirt, and nothing to do things in rooms that we use. Only in their bedroom." Jinyoung said more to Youngjae than to Jaebum. Jaebum didn't understand what they talked about but didn't ask either, maybe it should have some relation to what Yugyeom had asked him and Mark earlier. "Let's go?"

 

Jaebum waited Park stand by him and to Youngjae go forward with the others, he can't help but smile when he felt the other's hand holding his arm.

 

"Excited to your first party?" He asked the boy looking at his side.

"Not much, but I'll be with you what could go wrong?"

 

Jaebum stared at him, he was right. What could happen so wrong with a simple beach party?

 

(...)

 

Bambam was sitting on the couch just staring at his boyfriend sitting on the other side, he had his legs on the legs of the other it was supposed to be watching TV but something was bothering Yugyeom.

He could not stop shaking his leg. Bambam knew something was not quite right.

 

"Yug, what's happening?"

 

The redhead faced the other so fast that Bambam thought he might have been hurt.

 

"What? Nothing? It was supposed to be happening? "He said running over the words, making the smaller to sit up on the couch and approach. Bambam held the other's face for him to face him, the chubby cheeks were flushed and warm, a smile came over his face.

"You're scared of things that Jinyoung said?"

"Of course not. Do you think it would make me ashamed, and you know, nervous? "The redhead said looking into the eyes of his boyfriend, who had that damn smile.

"I think." He raised an eyebrow. "We know this is a great reason to make you nervous. I told you, Yug, we don't need to do anything, we have all the time in the world."

 

Bambam tried to comfort his boyfriend, but inside he was also feeling those same goosebumps he felt when Yugyeom asked him to be his boyfriend. If he could, he would lock himself in a room and cursing at Park Jinyoung with all his strength, he didn't help to talk about how they had to take care and to not make the house a mess.

 

What audacity.

 

"Bam. I want, I really do." Yugyeom said after a while they were in silence just staring at each other. "You know I want it a lot. But I'm nervous." The low voice he had used left more than clear that yes, he was not just nervous, but afraid.

"Why, Yug? Just me, the same Bambam you knew," It was the same Bambam, but in this situation, they would be naked and probably doing indecent things, but no stress, take a deep breath, that was what Yugyeom was saying in his mind. One of them had to stay calm.

"No, Bam, you don't understand. I want it to be special, I want it to be one of our best memories as a couple." Bambam wanted to kiss his boyfriend at the same time wanted to push him down the stairs.

 

The hands that held the chubby cheeks of his went down to accommodate on the neck of the other. "Yug, no matter how it is with you, it will be special. In our way, but it will be special."

Yugyeom then took initiative they both needed.

He approached the other and placed a gentle kiss on the soft Thai lips, he decided to take the reins of the situation and changed a little position to be over his boyfriend. Leaving only soft kisses, both on his lips and on the face, he would seize that moment to make clear how Bambam was perfect, in all the little details.

 

"Yug..." Bambam said trying to draw the attention of the guy who took all the world's time to leave kisses on the extension of his neck. "Yug ..." He tried again, getting only a sound in response. "We can not do anything here, remember?"

The phrase seemed to spark something in the younger. "Stay here, I'll come to get you, I need to do something."

 

Then the other of the body weight was not on him anymore, Bambam just got up in time to see his boyfriend up the stairs by two steps.

"He gotta be kidding me..." Really, sometimes Yugyeom deserved a well-placed slap.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when the redhead appeared on the stairs calling him. Bambam rolled his eyes and when he took reality in he was against the highest man in the bottom of the stairs, he smiled as cute way all the rage he felt disappeared.

 

"I asked help of Jae to buy some things for us. I hope you enjoy." He would say things like he was not that boy from a few minutes ago. Bambam was shaking with worry and anticipation.

 

After all, it was his first time.

Going slowly up the stairs, Bambam mentally thanked for choosing light clothing because he was burning. He could not tell whether it was shame or even the heat, his boyfriend's body glued to each other and neither wanted to let go.

 

"I know you will find corny, but that's it, Bam." They were in the room they shared, and Yugyeom held the bathroom door handle.

 

For a moment, Bambam stopped thinking that his boyfriend could have transformed the bathroom in their room something like the red room from Fifty Shades of Grey, but his thoughts were interrupted once he saw the room.

 

"Yug, don't believe..." He wanted to make a sarcastic comment, of course, he wanted, but he couldn't. Yugyeom had decorated the bathroom with some sweet smelling candles and filled the place of the bathtub with water and anything else besides foam. The water was a light pink mixed among small soap mountains.

"I know, its tacky and corny but I wanted the best for us." The redhead said circulating the long arms at the waist of the other. "Let's take a bath and then go to bed?"

 

Bambam was only able to agree. Would keep their play and then, an hour, Bambam would take advantage of all the attention that his boyfriend was willing to give him and try to still respond to the other. Sometimes he wondered if he was really the angel in Yugyeom's life or if it was the opposite.

 

(...)

 

Jaebum knew he shouldn't, but he took another drink after going with Mark at the bar a couple of times, he finally decided to take a break. Jaebum had taken some pictures of people dancing and especially Jinyoung, who at the beginning of the party ended up dropping him and going to the dance floor with Youngjae.

The two seemed to have great fun until the Park pulled to dance to some of those party animals. Jaebum laughs more than danced. Jackson was gone along with Mark for a while, but then Im can swear to see the Chinese walking through people frowning.

Jinyoung had decided to take a rest with his favorite person. Jaebum and Park decided to go sit in one of the low walls that were there, so as they found a little space, they sat. The taller drank a beer slowly while Jinyoung had been the same but with water.

 

"I think I'm not made for these things." He said smiling, looking at the boy leaning on his side. "These people all sweaty, jumping is not for me. I'd rather stay at home, definitely."

 

The two laughed about what he had said. Jaebum was without his camera but still had the phone so he took the opportunity to take a picture of Jinyoung's profile. Jaebum could be an old man, but he would fall in love every time he looked at Jinyoung.

 

"Bummie, you should go shoot things. The place is beautiful, isn't it?" Park said looking to the horizon.

 

The party was all open, the sound was due to a DJ next to the bar and the whole place was decorated in a simple, but chic way. Things were a mixture of white with pale wood. Jaebum had to agree, it was really beautiful.

 

"But you'll be fine alone?" Im said getting in front of the boy.

Jinyoung smiled subtle, "It is not like being alone. And again, my fellow dancer was lost in this sea of people, I will stay here as well and wait for him to come back."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-hum, Bummie." Park planted a quick kiss on the lips of the other, Jaebum felt the taste of his cocoa chapstick, the same as ever, "You can go, and when you come back, we go home, okay?"

 

Jaebum smiled with the act and with the words.

 

"It's all right. If someone tries to get you, say that you are not alone and if the person insists, says I'm almost an MMA fighter. "

Jinyoung guffawed loudly and pushed him. "Go photograph the place, oh the greater fighter I've ever met."

 

Laughing, Im turned away from entering the place through people. He realized that he had left his beer with the other when he stopped to take pictures of the horizon, but he didn't worry, Jinyoung could only try, but he knew Jinyoung really preferred to be taking just water.

 

Park Jinyoung had some strange quirks.

 

(...)

 

Mark was angry.

The American was very angry.

Jackson was testing his patience, he always did it at parties that they were together. But this time, only one detail had been different, the two met in the crowd, a little tipsy, to say by the way, and he took an attitude that his sober persona would not.

Of course, as always Jackson dodged. Why the hell did he have to be so confusing as well ...?

Having invested in kissing the Chinese, Mark began to wander through space trying to take his mind the image of his best friend looking frightened and backing away from him. Should be the drinks, of course, that wouldn't have no other explanation.

He eventually found Youngjae in a corner of that dance floor, drinking beer and talking with some random people, it did not seem the kind of shy boy who had met a few years ago.

Wordlessly, he pulled Youngjae away.

The two ended up going to one of the points where there weren't many people, only the party decorations. Youngjae said something about having done illegal and about not accepting a game like Overwatch competing for the best game.

Jackson could explode, for now, he would not care. After all, he should have known, the Chinese might not like him, might he? They were best friends and only this. This passion nurtured for years only served to leave him baffled.

Youngjae held his face causing him to leave the messy and angry thoughts of a certain someone and face the soft thing that was Choi Youngjae.

 

"It's all right? You drank too much, Are you sick?"

"I..." Mark thought to answer but he did not want, he did not think of anything, only Youngjae. The boy mastered his mind in a way that he was not prepared. Much less when Mark kissed him, and felt Youngjae respond with the same urgency. It was what he needed: reciprocity.

 

He was so lost in a trance that was Youngjae, he did not notice the flash that lit them, much less Jaebum a little away from them taking pictures. Youngjae put the end in the kiss and pulled away, he was sober enough to know that they were being observed.

 

"JB?" He heard Choi said, he kept his face hidden in the neck of the other but was sure that he's recognized, even more, because Jaebum probably was not drunk enough to not recognize friends.

"Youngjae? Mark? "Jaebum said uncertain, but then continued to ignore the fact Jae was holding the American hand. "Nice to see you, let's go home? I will look for Jackson to return. Jinyoung is sitting on the low wall ahead. I'll meet you there."

 

Without giving time for them to respond, Jaebum disappeared as fast as he appeared there. Neither more they exchanged a word, but they both knew they would have to talk about what had just happened.

But not now.

 

(...)

 

The four friends were walking home, Jinyoung and JaeBum a little more forward talking about some things that Youngjae didn't care, really. He stared at the old friend and after the American who was on his side.

 

"Mark, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure?" Tuan had a headache, he had drunk too much and on top would have to explain several things to his friends. Things that neither he knew what they were.

"If you had a unique opportunity to do something you always wanted to do... Would you do it?" Choi said looking forward, his heart was racing.

 

Mark thought about what had happened earlier. He tried to do what they always wanted but did not know if he had lost his best friend. Jackson, according to JB, left home early, so did not spend a lot of time looking for him, but Mark wanted to see him. Mark wanted to know if Jackson still his best friend.

 

"I think... Yes. I would, at least you know you tried, right?"

"Right. At least you tried."

 

(...)

 

The house was quiet, Yugyeom and Bambam were sleeping, but if you passed by their room, you could smell some kind of sweet candle. Jaebum did not care really, Jinyoung said before going to the room that they were fine. Mark and Youngjae had gone to the room as soon as they arrived, and Jackson, well, Jackson was somewhere.

Jinyoung heard saying he would take a shower and then do something, he shrugged not understanding what it really was but Jaebum decided to go downstairs. The alcohol in his blood made his need for water increased, with that thought, he headed into the dark room. Deciding to leave just like that, the light from the hallway was enough. He already knew where it was, so it was no problem to find a glass.

While distracted, Jaebum felt another presence in the room. He did not turn around, after all, it could only be Jinyoung who had left the room and decided to stay with him for a little longer. He was even surer when he felt the delicate hands cover his eyes.

 

"Jinyoungie ..." He lowered the hand holding the glass. He tried to turn to face the smaller but was stopped with a mild rebuke. "All right, you want to play? We will play. "The tone he had was funny. "I will not open my eyes, I promise."

 

That was enough to feel the soft hands of the other leave his face, he thought about opening his eyes, but he was drunk and it seemed the best joke that two seventeen years old boys could do.

He felt his body being rotated, and the smaller approaching him.

Breaths mingled, Jaebum can feel his nose rubbing cheeks he loved it, and soon they were kissing. But something was different, he could not tell what it was at first.

The kiss went on the old way, and slow in their time. But then something happened in the mind of Jaebum. Jinyoung had not been drinking and had said he would take a shower, why he was feeling a faint taste of beer and no taste of lip balm that he knew the other used.

When he opened his eyes was surprised to see the person in front of him.

 

Youngjae was with open eyes, but his head was low.

 

"I'm sorry." It was all he heard from Choi, Jaebum did not know if he said something else, just came out of the kitchen. On the way, he ran into Jackson, who looked frightened. He didn't mind and ran upstairs as fast as he could.

 

None of this should be real.

 

He had just drunk too much, and it was all a big nightmare. Tomorrow none of this would matter, everything would be fine. He would be with Jinyoung and all your friends would be happy, just enjoying the last trip they would have together.

Right?


	7. Hangovers are bad but secrets are worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait. I finally was able to sit down and write everything, as i sais im working on a radio station and college is being a mess this semester idk why. but its okey hahaha
> 
> i plan to finish this today so expect more chapters. also good news i will upload the side-storys as well, so we going to see more if their lifes and what happened between everybody.

The day started late for the boys in the house. Well, except for those who did not have to worry about a hangover. Jinyoung was already wide awake. It was seven in the morning and he couldn't feel more willing to do some stuff, after all, it would be the last day he and his friends would be together and a group. After that, each one would go their way, different colleges and all...

Therefore, he was prepared to prepare a surprise for everyone later on.

As he rose from the bed, he could see that Jaebum was sleeping heavily on his belly down and his arms were crooked, he knew that later he would complain of the pain, that made his heart soften he smiled with the thought of Jaebum asking him to do massage for him. He noticed that he still wore the same clothes from the night before. Jinyoung couldn't talk exactly when but he just remembered laying down and sleeping.

He probably slept while waiting for Jaebum to come out of the shower.

 

"After drinking that stuff and I shouldn't have been able to change..." He grumbled, changing into more comfortable clothes, disapproving of that attitude himself had done.

 

He didn't like to drink anything alcoholic, he just had an experience with a liquor that his father let him try, which resulted in a fit of cough and tears, that stuff was horrible. He was well aware that people did stupid things and did not even remember they had while drunk, deep in his mind he was trying to remember if something had happened the night before. This just reminded him why he preferred to stay drinking just water and iced tea.

He passed the room of the younger ones and could still smell the sweet scent .

As expected, no one has raised yet, so Jinyoung could cook a breakfast exclusively for himself with the greatest peace in the world without having a Jackson in pursuit, trying to get a piece of his fried bacon.

He barely gave the first bite of his pancakes, when Yugyeom and Bambam showed up in the kitchen smiling like two cheerful fools, startling Jinyoung, already imagining he would have to share his precious food and let them sit next to him on the counter.

 

"Hm, that looks really good, Jinyoung..." Yugyeom remarked looking at the elder's plate with begging eyes, Jinyoung in the other hand was looking serious and rolling his eyes.

"I'll do more for you guys," I said grudgingly, already getting up and picking up the washed pan in his hands. He wanted to give an answer because Kim was so abused, but decided to please the new couple just for today.

"If we were in a five-star hotel, our coffee would be served in bed." Well, Bambam could be more abused than Yugyeom. Jinyoung turned to them, still with the frying pan in hand, and a deadly look.

"I hope you're not suggesting what I'm thinking you are." If anyone asked, he'd say the frying pan slipped out of his hand.

"Of course not. Do you think I would do something like that? Never." Bambam pretended to be offended, but Jinyoung didn't even bother to respond.

"Do not worry, Bammie. The next one will be in the best hotel in town with breakfast in bad and even a jacuzzi in our bedroom." Yugyeom whispered to his boyfriend.

 

Jinyoung wanted to follow every step of this relationship, afteralll they were almost like his young brothers, well, annoying young brotheres. But part of him felt sorry for Yugyeom, he knew Yugyeom would do all Bambam's wishes, let's talk about whipped culture.

He could go to the moon and bring a piece of it just to see the other happiness. It has never been a secret to anyone that the Thai boy didn't come from a family as fortunate as everyone on their circle of friends, but he was sure that Bambam wasn't a person going after money.

Especially Yugyeom's money.

Bambam was a person of many qualities if Jinyoung had to say himself. He always worked hard to help his family and never let anyone humiliate him for doing so, and Jinyoung was happy to know that Yugyeom's mother was not against him dating a boy.

Let's be real here, deep inside his heart he hoped for them to go together for a long time.

 

"Here it is." Jinyoung set the plate with freshly made pancakes in the middle of the counter.

 

They ate in silence. Sometimes he had to listen to giggles or witness sweet moments, like Bambam giving food in Yugyeom's mouth, which made the older man look at them discreetly and fake a cough to make them realize they were not alone.

While they ate, Jinyoung mentally planned what they needed for the camp that would be made on the beach when he heard his name being called a little too loud.

 

"What?" He answered hoping that he would not need to cook anything else for them. Because he had plans to finish after all.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Jinyoung made a sound to him to continue. "What do you do less the pain in your back and the... you know... that place?" Jinyoung opened her mouth in shock and didn't even notice that he put his fork down on the plate. Yugyeom had those big puppy eyes expecting a reply.

 

And for Bambam, that bastard was holding himself to not laugh aloud.

 

"Oh my gosh, Yug, for God's sake? We are eating and it is not even eight in the morning. I am not obliged to hear it or even answer this kind of stuff. Jesus Christ."

 

He waved his hands in the air in a sign of indignation and hurried to collect the dishes to occupy the mind with things that were not related to the image of Yugyeom and Bambam in sexual activities. But he could not help but hear the conversation in a whisper, they were right there after all.

 

"Why did you ask, you marron? Made it seem like I can not walk! "The Thai boy exclaimed indignantly, slapping the other, and Jinyoung wanted to disappear.

"But you said it hurt! And do not beat me up, I'm trying to help here. And get ready because we need to go to the doctor. "

"That's normal, stop being paranoid. It is something simple that is solved with a hot water bottle. No need to go to the hospital."

"I should have held you when you told me to go more..."

 

"OKAY! You're done for today. Get out of my kitchen!" Jinyoung put a stop to the conversation he was being forced to take indirectly. "You," he pointed at Yugyeom. "Stop the drama he's going to be alright... And you."He pointed to Bambam, who laughed at the other's scolding, then grew serious."Stay under the hot water for some time."

 

He left the kitchen impatiently.

Jinyoung walked to the stairs, finding Jackson in a more rumpled blouse than his face barely woke heading to the kitchen, he didn't meet his eyes and for that Jinyoung could not understand why, but it must be his hangover. The Chinese boy was another person when he got those.

Going up the stairs he saw the half-open door of the room that the Chinese shared with Mark and Youngjae, and decided to close it so as not to wake the two, who seemed to sleep peacefully.

He couldn't control a smile that grew in his face. Everything was going well for both of them, Youngjae needed to be happy too.

When he got in the room he shared with Jaebum, he wanted to wake him up with slaps to send him to the shower, cursing him for having impregnated the bedclothes with the smell of alcohol, but he decided to not do it he only sat next to him with his back on the headboard, hoping Jaebum'd wake up to be able to tell what I had planned for the day.

 

They had to enjoy every minute of this trip.

 

(...)

 

Youngjae awoke from his sleep with that infernal headache. He couldn't remember the last time he drank as much as the night before, but he knew it was not enough to erase from his mind what he had done.

Maybe he should not have listened to Mark's advice drunk and acted on impulse. He had no will and didn't even know how to face Jaebum, or worse, Jinyoung.

 

_Does he remember anything?_   
_Has anyone seen it?_

 

He hunted on his cell phone, seeing that it was past ten in the morning. He mumbled something and groped for Mark's body. He remembered vaguely that after he had humiliated himself once more for Jaebum, he ran into the bedroom and found the American in a bath, wearing only a pair of shorts and almost falling asleep. He didn't think twice about changing quickly and throwing himself into the other's arms.

Even though half sleepy, Mark asked if something had happened, and Choi just said he would tell it the next day. He fell asleep feeling the almost imperceptible stroke in his hair.

But he was surprised when he didn't feel the other close to him. He moved a lot while he slept, yes, but it was not so bad as to make Mark fall out of bed. He lifted the top of his body, regretting it at once after the bang in his head.

He searched desperately for the older man, not even remembering that Jackson might be there too.

 

"Looking for me?"

 

He heard Mark's voice coming from the bathroom of the suite and his eyes filled with water. He was the only person who could help him at that moment. He turned to the direction of the voice and found the other with a towel wrapped around his neck, wearing simple clothes and wet hair, smiling at him, but his tired face was more evident.

Youngjae tried to hold back the tears, but it was difficult to keep his pose before the person who had always confided his secrets for so long.

 

"Hey, what is it?" Mark approached worriedly from the bed, sitting next to younger wiping his face with his hand.

"I think I fucked everything up, Mark..." He tried to contain his sobs.

"What did you do, Jae?" Mark hoped he had not spoken so harshly, but couldn't help but be concerned about some information about the two having leaked.

 

However, seeing the youngest in that state, keeping his appearance for the other was no longer so important.

 

"I feel awful... Jinyoung... doesn't deserve a friend like me..." Youngjae said through the sobs. Mark already showed signs of anxiety wanting to know the reason for it all, because the world seemed to have collapsed for Youngjae right in front of his eyes.

 

It was necessary for the older man to hold Youngjae's face so that he would speak.

 

"Jae, pay attention." His swollen red face tried not to shake Mark's heart. "Do not worry, I'll find a way to help you no matter what."

 

Youngjae's cheeks felt the warmth of Mark's hands, and from the look of the other, there was security in there. He wanted to think that everything that had happened was a nightmare, but it seemed so alive for him as if he could feel Jaebum's mouth with his every time he licked his lips.

In all the years he imagined kissing Jaebum, nothing really prepared him for when it happened. He thought it would be romantic or even surprising just like the movies, but if he was mistaken, in those they didn't need to cover up the other's vision for him to not know who is he kissing.

Deep down, he expected Jaebum to noticed that kid he met at dinner and started to love him just like Youngjae love him, but Jaebum wasn't more an eight years boy and he had already changed.

 

Both of them, Jaebum and Youngjae were unrecognizable.

 

Youngjae took a deep breath to create courage and tell Mark what he did, but before he could, they were interrupted by the door being opened suddenly and Jackson appearing in his vision. He faced them with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

The American quickly backed away from Youngjae, noticing that they were very close as if this would reverse the Chinese's expression.

 

"Hurry up, Jinyoung has something to tell for everyone." Jackson just said it and left.

 

For a second Youngjae forgot what he was about to say.

 

"We'd better get down soon." That was all Mark had said before he returned to the bathroom.

 

Maybe he was not the only one there that had the world crumbling down

 

(...)

 

Returning to the room where the other four friends were meeting, Jackson wanted to leave. Even though he'd gone a little over with the drinks, he remembered perfectly what he'd seen before Jaebum bumped into him last night, leaving the kitchen stunned.

He remembered Youngjae being stunned in the middle of the kitchen. But some things from these memories he didn't quite remembered, some of this pieces wouldn't fit in his head: why had Youngjae kissed Jaebum if Jinyoung said loud and clear that he would declare his love to Mark?

He stopped thinking as soon as the two that were missing came down. Youngjae kept his head down and turned away from the vacant place beside Jinyoung, preferring to stay on the ground not on the stools. The strange attitude did not go unnoticed by the older boy, who already was talking to the others.

 

"Let's get right to the point." Jinyoung seems to forget why he asked to meet everybody for a brief second but just as quickly he came back "I was planning to camp on the beach today."He smiled contentedly.

 

The idea seemed to sound like something childish, but Jaebum was the first to give his full support. Pretending, Jackson thought with a twitch of his eyes at this moment he was judging the other so hard.

The others just followed agreeing with Jinyoung. Even unwilling Jackson agreed with the idea, perhaps they would sit quietly to talk about these strange events and get everything straight.

 

"Let's do it like this then: Jaebum and Yug are going to get firewood for the fire, Mark, Jackson, and Bambam take things to the beach... And Jae and I are going to prepare the snacks." He dictated as if he were organizing a camp with children.

 

Well, he was.

 

"Why do I have to stay away from my boyfriend?" Bambam complained, possessively holding Yugyeom's middle.

"You will not die if you stay away from him for like two hours." It was amazing how Jinyoung's impatience came quickly when it came to the younger ones. "Or do you prefer to carry weight and get dirty?"

 

He had to play dirty especially with Bambam.

 

Jackson had to recognize that Jinyoung was the manipulator of their group, and would surely leave Mark close behind. For that thought, he let a small laugh out.

Bambam thought a little, really deciding between staying with his boyfriend and getting dirty, and just carrying some things and not getting dirty. "Sorry, Yug. But you know, I do not want to ruin my shoes. They are new..."

 

"I've been waiting for that. Don't worry." The youngest of the group did not seem to mind, he must have known his boyfriend well.

 

It may be that Youngjae tried to protest about having to stay with Jinyoung and it might be more helpful to do something else, like organizing the bedrooms. But Jinyoung made a good point to stay with him in the kitchen. Youngjae didn't protest after that, he was no longer with that debauched, confident stance he used to have. And Jackson seemed to have enjoyed seeing this weakness.

After they had made a list of what they needed, each group went to their chores. Being with Mark was no longer so enjoyable, even more so after running away from at least a couple tries from the other trying to kiss him. Jackson felt somehow uncomfortable.

It was like having lived with a stranger, he no longer knew that boy who told everything to him, or as of how he discovered recently, almost everything. Mark didn't seem like his best friend anymore.

He avoided looking at his best friend, however much he might need it, especially when he needed to know where to get the tents and sleeping bags. As children, these details were taken care of by the adults or the older sisters of the American. Mark seemed to notice that, so avoiding each other was mutual.

 

As Jackson made his way to the beach with Bambam in his tail and whining about being away from Yugyeom, he filled his head with other things.

 

One hour or another he would have to talk to Mark about what happened at the party. Maybe the older man was just confused as he was. Jackson didn't want to do anything to him in that state if they were to kiss, they had to be sober to do so.

They returned at least three times in the house to carry the rest of the things, and hoped to give his pile of things to Bambam to take while he tried to get some information from Mark, but this one, when throwing for the Thai boy a sleeping bag wrapped with a force bigger than necessary, changed his mind.

The brunet was capable of doing some damage when he was mad.

In the kitchen, the silence was more than torturous to Jinyoung. In normal times, he would be laughing at some exaggerated performance that Youngjae was masterful at making while preparing some snack they invented on one of his many boring evenings. But this time, there was no laughter or singing, just the sound of the knife against the cutting board.

 

"Jae..." He decided to start a dialogue or something.

 

The other was so focused on his share of chopping vegetables that he could barely hear Jinyoung begging for attention.

 

"Jae." Jinyoung tried again, this time putting his hand on Youngjae's to stop what he was doing. The younger one seemed startled to be touched. "Are you okay?" He had to ask, even though he already knew the answer.

  
"What? Ah, yes... I am." His lie could not even convince himself, who would say Jinyoung, the manipulator himself.

"Well, you're not. Your face is swollen and your eyes are red." He felt a pang of sadness for the other unable to share what he felt with him.

"Oh, that's nothing. I think it must be an allergy, the ac is hard inside, y'know..." He was not looking at Jinyoung.

"Just tell me you didn't use any drugs at yesterday's party, please." Park sounded a little playful, however, there was some truth in his words.

 

Just having heard the word yesterday, Youngjae felt his stomach wrap. He managed not to vomit everything right there. Jinyoung turned serious again and decided to take the knife from the other's hands and hold him gently by the shoulders.

 

"Already. Tell me what happened. "

" Nothing. "

"I thought the night was good for you, since you and Mark- "He was interrupted by Choi's quick cough, and he almost thought the boy was having an asthmatic crisis.

"Jinyoung, how can you be my friend? You're so good to me ... "He saw a solitary, thick tear fall from the youngest's eye and despaired.

"I am your friend because I like you. These things do not have a scientific explanation, however much I sometimes wish I had... "

"There are many things that need an explanation and maybe our friendship is one of them." Jinyoung opened his mouth to stop him, but Choi was faster. "I've made the wrong decisions, and when all of this comes to light, it could end up hurting some people. But I did not want to..."

 

Youngjae just allowed himself to cry like a child and repeating that he had not done it wrong. Jinyoung was really desperate to know what had happened, but he thought it best not to ask any more questions, for the time being, only to support the other.

It was a little out of the box when the three in the house appeared in the kitchen and Jinyoung had to pretend everything was in the most perfect order. Bambam was a bit worried and before he could get any closer, Jinyoung asked him to fetch something in the pantry.

Mark did not know if he supported his friend or stood next to Jackson, who did not express any reaction seeing the younger one crying silently.

 

He would not fall for Youngjae's mental games anymore.

 

 


	8. Revelations are only the beginning of their story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update

"Mark, do you know where there's a place that reveals photos around here?"

 

Jaebum asked after lunch. He wanted to reveal some photos of his analog camera and his cell phone, and as it was only three in the afternoon, he wanted to take care of something until the agreed time to go to the beach. Although the American was in the clouds, he could think of something cohesive to answer.

 

"I think there is a place downtown. Just before the gas station. "He finished eating and set the dish in the sink for Jackson to wash, who was in charge of the day.

"Okay then. Maybe I'll go there, but I'll let you know."

 

He went to the bedroom to get what he needed and came face to face with Jinyoung changing from a blouse to go for a walk he had invented to do with Youngjae. He found it strange at first because he knew Youngjae was not the kind of person who liked this kind of activity but didn't question it. He found it appropriate, but something in itself made him alert.

 

"I got right in the best part," he said, propped up on the doorframe, acting like the most carefree guy, but he could feel his hands sweating inside his pants pocket.

"Stop talking nonsense." Jinyoung, clearly embarrassed, said he was hurrying put his blouse, but because of his impatience, his collar got stuck in his head, causing him to struggle and then ask for help for Jaebum, who just laughed.

"You always stay that way when I praise you. It's cute." Carefully he lowered himself down on the younger one without first touching his torso with the tips of his cold fingers. Jaebum could see Jinyoung shiver at the touch.

"I can surprise you... You know..." He said at Jaebum's ear, which at first became unreactive, but at the end when he came back to his senses, Jinyoung had already left the room.

 

He tried not to look like a teenage virgin near Park, but maybe he was really inexperienced about it. He had a sense of some things, but not as much as Mark and Jackson seemed to have. He controlled his thoughts to the fullest and the only way was to have an innocent image of Jinyoung, although he was not helping much that last week, where he always woke up lively and prayed the other did not notice.

 

  
(...)

 

He drove downtown in about twenty minutes. It was easy to find the location indicated by Mark. The rustic facade did not attract the attention of many people, only those who lived in the neighborhood knew what it was. He had almost no movement, so he was soon attended by the old gentleman whom he sympathized with. Jaebum was impressed at how the owner still reveals the photos in a traditional way, decided to engage in the subject to be able to occupy his mind.

I did not know if what happened after the party was real, I just had lapses of memories. At first, he seemed to be kissing Jinyoung, but when he realized it, it was Youngjae in front of him. He wished he could have screamed or pushed the best away, but he could not move, he was static in place, silent.

As he left the kitchen, Jaebum had the sensation of bumping into someone, but then he thought it must be a pillar of the house.

After all, he thought it would be impossible for anyone to see it since everyone was on the second floor.

He had been on the alert for suspicion, but everything seemed as normal as ever. His fear was that Youngjae would open his mouth, but he seemed so quiet and unaffected that he did not care. Even with that whole way, he would not risk reckoning knowing he might get lost, Jaebum thought. He knew Youngjae's strategic mind very well.

The guy from the store came back from the staff room with a paper in hand containing the budget of everything, drawing the brunet's attention there.

 

"Because there are so many pictures, it might take a couple of hours." Jaebum did not respond. He was aware that it would take all that. "You'll be back to pick up later or..."

"Ah, if it's not uncomfortable, I'd like to follow the process." He wasn't one that smiled a lot but some occasions called for one.

"Ah, no problem at all, young man." The owner seemed to have liked Jaebum's interest in your craft.

 

He then asked to Jaebum to accompany him. As the photos on the phone were just connecting the cable to the computer and set everything up, they would not need supervision, just wait for them to be printed. He paid more attention to those of the analog camera.

Jaebum knew how the process worked, but it was always a chance to learn something more. He listened to some of the stories that the owner had to tell while watching carefully as if he were a child at a magic show.

He was easily lost when it came to photography. It was as if only he existed in the world, reliving his memories, some more complicated to forget than others, but there he had time to put everything in order.

 

(...)

 

With only a few minutes left until the sun disappears completely on the horizon, Jinyoung received a call from Jaebum, telling that he was already returning to the house. He finished preparing the natural snacks with Bambam's help, who by a miracle did not speak more of Yugyeom during the day, and put everything in the cooler. Yugyeom prepared the drinks and was supervised by Mark so he would not put a single drop of alcohol into it.

It was remarkable the morbid climate that surrounded Youngjae's body, the one who remained silent during the whole way he did with Jinyoung. He didn't say anything else but also didn't cry, so somewhat Jinyoung was glad for that. He thought that his friend might reveal something to understand the whole situation, but after half an hour in the middle of the hot, insect-filled forest, he almost freaked out and gave up trying to get information out od the younger.

When they returned, Youngjae threw himself on the sofa and lay there. It was hard to tell if he was only with his eyes closed or asleep.

Jackson and Mark also acted weird. He did not even hear a joke from those two who did not even look at each other. The only people who saved Jinyoung from collapsing were Bambam and Yugyeom. Well, maybe he wanted to make them both shut up, but only then could he be comfortable.

The front door opened, revealing a completely euphoric Jaebum. Jinyoung thankes the gods, now he could get out of this tense place. He watched Jaebum hold a large package with the photos he had left to reveal.

 

"I thought you guys were already on the beach." He left the package he carried on the counter and leaned against it.

"Jinyoung insisted we wait for you." Jinyoung looked with an ugly face to Bambam, who only shrugged.

"I just needed to take some things, but we're done." He washed the little dirty dishes he used and went to Mark, pulling out the earphones so that he would wake Youngjae. "Wake him up. And, Jackson. "He called for the other to watch something on his cell phone without actually giving any importance. "Take the cooler, please."

"Okay."

 

Only then did Jinyoung realize that this was the first time he heard the Chinese say anything that day, which surprised him even more. Everyone in the house, except the younger ones, seemed to be silent for the same reason, and Jaebum was strangely livelier as if he and Jackson had changed bodies. He laughed with that thought, imagining that the blonde would complain about how Jaebum was dressed horrendously if this was real.

The place chosen by Bambam was not very close to the water, which was nice, they didn't want to have to deal with his soggy things. The timbers had already been set up, all they had to do was light the fire. Perhaps he felt more excited than the other, even if he had never actually camped before.

He could already visualize the scene of everyone there surrounded by the fire, with the marshmallows in their hands, telling stories and going to sleep in tents, although they had a big chance of waking up with back pain and bitten by an unknown insect, it was a risk that he needed to run.

 

That night was just starting.

 

(...)

  
"And then, Yugyeom ended up sleeping at home that night." Bambam finished leaving everyone shocked.  


To try to cheer the mood, Mark asked Yugyeom how he and Bambam met. Initially, they looked at each other as if they could not find a decent way to start telling the story, but after much enticing and several requests from Jaebum, the Thai shared their tragic friendship story.

It was a real roller coaster of emotions, no one expected them to have got off the ground or that Yugyeom could have been so ridiculous in treating Bambam like that, and worse, having managed to escape bandits. When they had finished, they began to laugh, for at last, they were able to analyze every detail of how they worked.

 

"I'm really speechless." Jackson seemed to have forgotten his thoughts and given himself a chance to have fun.

"And I thought meeting Jinyoung in the yearbook club was more unusual." Jaebum also felt calm, almost as if the kiss with Youngjae had not happened.

"It was not like that." Jinyoung squatted on his towel on the floor to tell his part. "I had appeared in the auditorium and you were already staring at me, besides taking pictures of me, or did you think you were discreet? You stalker...."

 

The guests there burst out laughing, even Youngjae allowed himself to laugh a little but preferred to pay more attention to his sausage skewer in the fire. Jackson had several stories of him and Mark to share, but he didn't do it. They did not look so incredible anymore, just foolishness from childhood. He glanced at the American, who, even making comments, could feel his sad smile.

Sometimes Jackson still had a hard time deciphering Mark's emotions, now even more so after a while, when he learned to control his expressions, but he was never wrong about his smile. He had seen all possible; happiness, satisfaction, malice, sadness, but that was different. As if he had molded it in his mouth.

 

It sounded fake.

 

"Gee, I never thought Jaebum could have been a stalker," Yugyeom commented through laughter, leaning on her boyfriend not to fall.

"Speaking like that makes me look weird," he retorted indignantly, already regretting that he'd gotten the hang of it.

"But, Jaebum, you're strange ..." Jinyoung can finally speak what he always wanted, but not to sound funny, as it was to others, but to make him feel comfortable and never be able to hide who really in his presence.

 

Jackson could hear Youngjae beside him, whispering. Curious as he was, he could figure it out, but the phrases " _please don't_ " were meaningless to Chinese.

 

"Only in a good way ..."

 

Jinyoung completed his sentence and Jaebum became static in place, trying to grind those words that few people could count on the fingers of a hand, they have already told him. No one there imagined the weight the phrase was to him, only himself, and maybe Youngjae, who suppressed a sound of weeping and hoped that it had not been noticed.

 

"Since we're all gathered her ..." Jaebum seemed to recover from his mental breakdown. "I've revealed the photos of the trip. We can split them."

"Our Jaebum is so sentimental these days." Of course, Bambam did not miss an opportunity to make fun of the brunette.

"Why do you have to be like this?" The tone of his voice did not show what he really felt, had to enjoy while they were together. The red-haired man snapped his tongue. "Jackson, can you get the packages? I'm going to take a look at the meat... " He did not even have to finish asking, the other was already getting up.

 

The noise grew more and more distant as he approached the house, not even remembering where Jaebum had left the photos, but anything was better than being there pretending to be happy. It was even easy to find them, to linger a little longer, he decided to snoop around those in the clearly written "personal" package and see what was so personal.

These were mostly photos of Jinyoung wherever they might be, Jackson was not a genius, but he felt he should warn them that their relationship was no longer so secret as it was possible for everyone to notice. And the others were from last night's party, just remembering the events, his stomach turning. What happened between him and Mark was something to think about how to solve later.

Upon reaching the last photo, his heart quickened and his eyes widened. He looked again to make sure it was what he really saw. He did not know if it was the anger he felt from Youngjae that he was so two guys, or jealousy to see that he and Mark, in the photo, kissed with despair and with the right hand, that held the cry in the throat and roared with fury back to the beach.

 

"He tries to kiss me, confuses my head, and then leaves for another..." He grunted as he stomped through the garden, squeezing the photo into his hands and frothing with rage.

 

When he got to where the others were, she was even angrier that they were talking animatedly as if they were people without problems. The Chinese could not handle it any longer, at one time or another, the flask with all the secrets would have to explode.

 

"Jackson?" Jinyoung was the first to notice the other's presence, beginning to be frightened by the other's hateful look. "What's it?"

"What is it?" He repeated, making friends get serious. "I'll tell you what it was when someone can explain what it is."

 

He showed the photo to everyone, who, even in the dim light, could see what was happening. Mark and Youngjae had the same reactions, pale as if they had seen a supernatural being. The younger ones looked at each other, did not understand much of what happened, and for a fraction of a second, Jackson could have sworn he saw the surprise on Jaebum's face, but the irritation came faster.

 

"May I ask why you moved where it was written that it was not meant to open?" Jaebum looked annoyed that the other had seen his personal photos since he barely remembered taking this picture.

 

Before Jackson could reply, Jinyoung spoke earlier. "The obvious is happening. Jae kissed Mark because he likes him. "

 

"So you mean Youngjae likes Jaebum too." Jinyoung had no connection to that. "Because, from what I saw, they kissed each other last night after the party."

 

No one expected to hear it, because it seemed to be the purest lie. Youngjae and Jaebum barely talked, who would say they kissed. The only sound was of the wood being burned and the waves of the ocean, which seemed more agitated tonight. Jinyoung kept quiet waiting for someone to tell him it was all a frame, but seeing Jaebum's face become gradually redder, he realized that it was serious.

 

"Look at the shit you did!" Jaebum stood up violently, shouting at Youngjae, who was crying. "You do not think of things before you do! For God's sake! Why the fuck did you come back? To mess with my life again?

 

The younger ones cringed as if the quarrel had been with them. They've never seen Jaebum so angry. Youngjae held the other's gaze, it would have to be strong, after all, he'd arranged for the head.

 

"Look how you talk to him!" Mark stood up beside his friend in case Jaebum lost control and attacked him.

 

In all his years of friendship with Mark, Jackson could remember what were the rare moments when the other one raised his voice to somebody, and in almost all, they were addressed to him, but none of them went to defend the blonde. He thought that showing the older boy the kind of person Youngjae was, maybe he would go back to Jackson and see how right he was. But in that defense pose, he did not even know what he wanted most.

 

"I should have known that you used me a long time ago. He said he liked me, tried to kiss me, but he was in the corners with Youngjae. What kind of love is that you say you feel for me Mark? "Jackson could feel his heart breaking apart. It hurt a lot to have to fight with his best childhood friend, even more, to face him after having avoided him all day.  
  
"Do not talk to me as if I've fooled you all those years! Or have you forgotten that I caught you and Jaebum almost having sex? "Mark could not stand to be quiet listening to Jackson throw things in his face that were not even true.

 

Again, the weather seemed to weigh on everyone. Jinyoung tried to keep his mind healthy, Bambam and Yugyom had already sat on the boy's side, trying to somehow comfort him, but to think about the possibility that Jaebum had something with those he thought were his friends, it was a kick in the stomach. He looked ahead and saw Youngjae, with much effort, take a deep breath and manage to impose himself.

 

"Why are you being like this on Mark? You always have millions of girls and not even a second, you stopped to think about how he felt about that! "At least, at that moment, Jackson needed to hear the truth. "HE HAS LOVED YOU FOR YEARS!"

 

It was not as if he did not suspect it, but to find out that his childhood best friend is in love with himself, left him with no ground. One thing was true, the blond kept telling Mark how his dates had been and never noticed the discomfort in the other. The older one was also about staying with a few people, if only a few, but he never bothered as much as he did with Youngjae.

 

Before he had a chance to continue, Jinyoung did.

 

"Wait a minute." The younger ones remained seated even though the brunet had stood up. He was too calm for someone who discovered he was betrayed. Or just pretend to be. "So the person you told him about, was he?"

 

He looked at Jaebum and Youngjae, the question was for both of them. But they did not dare answer, Jinyoung was smart enough to link the stories told in different versions and know the answer, but still wanted to believe it was a lie. He could not say more for now.

 

"He's a great manipulator, that's right!" Jackson was not finished with his cursing session yet. "He manipulated us from the beginning, he was close to you and made you think he liked Mark, to help, but he really wanted to be JB for him! He used Mark to be his ally and put him against me! "

  
" JACKSON, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP TO FEEL SORRY ABOUT YOURSELF! "

 

Everyone was scared when Jinyoung needed to raise his voice. Yugyeom felt as if he were reliving one of his parents' quarrels, he would always run to the room to lock himself or cry on his nanny's lap. But now he felt he needed to stay and see until the end.

 

"I just want to understand one thing: you said that you liked someone. Who was it? "He said looking directly at Youngjae, who could not find any clue to those kind eyes.

 

Mark wanted to get his friend away, but he would only make it worse.

Youngjae looked away at the sand at his feet. He did not answer the question.

 

"He's a coward himself!" Jackson was blinded with rage. He crumpled the photo completely and threw it to the ground. "It was only you come and ruin our whole friendship, we were fine until you showed up!" He pointed his finger in the face of the youngest.

  
"Do not you dare talk like that about him."

  
The oldest of all stood in front of Youngjae, dictated thick and controlled, ready to defend him from any attack that Jackson might come to make. In front of the whole audience, the Chinese totally lost his word, his mouth, before shaking, had frozen. He realized that Mark would defend his friend and that would include going up to Wang if necessary.  
  
Maybe he had missed some things too, but never, in all his years of friendship with Mark, had confronted him to defend one of his friends. If it were on another occasion, Jackson would be proud to see the other imposing himself before people and forgetting the shyness, which he knew he still had. But he just wished he did not look in the American's face anymore.

 

" You do not know what I've done for you ."

 

They became static in place. Time seemed to have stopped too, but not in a good way, as they wished it to be. Jaebum kicked the sand irritated with everything and was about to tear the hair off his head, perhaps for ruining the only chance of his life. Mark still standing with Youngjae crying softly and muffled, his face covered by his hands. Jackson can finally release a few tears he did not even know he was holding.

  
When it all seemed too quiet, Jinyoung took a long breath in the middle of that battlefield.

 

"Did you just tell me what to feel sorry for?" He did not wait for the other's confirmation and already looked at Jaebum. "I do not believe, after everything that happened between us, you made it seem like a lie."

 

His gaze was cold, but there were no tears to be released. Jinyoung was the only one who showed control in his emotions, expressing absolutely nothing during the whole fight. Maybe that was the only thing he learned from his father. He walked toward the house. Jaebum got in his way trying to convince him to understand.

 

"Nyongie, please, listen to me ..."

 

Jaebum pleaded.

  
A stronger slap was laid on the face of the elder.

 

"I do not want to know."

 

He answered coldly and disappeared through the bushes into the house. Jackson staring at Mark to see if he changed his posture toward him, but the American did not move a muscle at all.

 

"For me, that's enough. " He shook his head in denial and followed Jinyoung's path. He stopped almost on the edge of the garden with the beach and turned to everyone. "It's good that this is our last trip. I could not look any more in the face of any of you. "

 

The eldest there took a few seconds to understand the decision he had made then to grunt in anger and let the tears roll. Mark tried to get out of the place and make up what he thought he still had with Jackson, but he felt arms wrap around his shoulders, blocking him. His back was warm. Mark pressed his hands to his eyes.

 

"Mark... there is no use... it's over." Youngjae wanted to stay strong for his friend, but being the main cause of discord, crying was the only thing he could do.

 

Yugyeom and Bambam looked at each other, knowing where all that was going to end, and felt awful that they had been silent all the time. Jaebum was no longer with them, but they kicked him that he had not gone to the house. He could fight another fight between him and Jackson.

Mark accepted Youngjae's embrace, which at the time was his only comfort.

 

(...)

  
It was about three o'clock in the morning, and Jinyoung still could not nail his eyes.

He had gone back to the room he shared with Jaebum, but he wished to go somewhere else. Everything there smelled of the brunette. Jinyoung had to move the bed beside him and change the bedclothes. He thought a shower would help calm him down, but it was a bit flawed, his breathing still heavy and his chest ached, but he refused to cry on the other.

Walking back and forth in the bedroom, he thought of a way to solve his problem, and after much breaking his head, he came to the conclusion that he could not live far from Jaebum.

He was wrong? Probably yes.

But he was so true to himself when he shared his childhood. He knew that he was alone and seeing that he could get worse without Jinyoung at his side frightened him.

_Okay, let's think rationally._   
_I did not want to hear his side._   
_He told me things he had never told anyone._   
_He feels comfortable next to me by identifying himself a bit with abandonment._   
_Although the two main points of the fight were involved with him, they were the only things he had not told me._   
_He almost had sex with Jackson did not really mean anything._   
_I just need to talk to him and understand this story from his past._

_God, I can not deny it anymore._

_I love Im Jaebum._

 

He darted down the hallway downstairs. No one else seemed to have gone back to the house except for Jackson, who made a point of showing he was there, slamming the door and kicking his bag. He supposed Jaebum was sleeping on the couch or in one of the garden chairs, but no sign of him.

He began to give up already thinking he was gone, as he passed the window by the front door and saw something heaped in the passenger seat of the car.

 

"It can only be him."

 

He wished he'd remembered to get a coat or a blanket when he felt the first wind of the night in contact with his body, but there were other things to worry about. Before hitting the glass of the car, he stopped with his hand closed in the air and thought for another minute if he was really doing the right thing to forgive him, because obviously that after a sincere conversation, he would forgive.

It was Jaebum. The person he fell in love with. Even with all the oddities, the hideous earrings, and the kitschy clothes, he was the most incredible person in the world for himself.

Finally, he tapped weakly at the window, after all, the other could wake up scared. He knocked again, seeing that Jaebum barely moved. This time, the older man got up in alarm and seemed to have forgotten that he was in a car and ended up stamping his foot hard on the dashboard, and Jinyoung unconsciously laughed.

He noticed who was outside.

 

"Jinyoung? What was it? "  
  
"I... I wanted to talk ... to you," Jinyoung said awkwardly.

"Oh, alright." Jaebum looked more awake and even sat cross-legged to hear what the other had to say.

"It would be better if I could get in."

 

He realized they were talking through a closed window. Then he jumped into the back seat and opened the door so Jinyoung could come in and sit next to him. His skin shivered as Jaebum approached, but he wanted to believe it was due to the thermal shock when he got into the car with the heater on.

For a moment the words were lost in his head as he stared at the older man with puffy eyes and red left cheek, but he took a breath and began his monologue before the other had a chance to speak a word.

 

"I did not come here to say that I apologize for the slap, even because you deserved it." Jaebum was forced to agree. "I just thought I was unfair not to listen to your side of the problem."

 

Jaebum was still surprised at how Jinyoung could be the one who most had greater emotional stability among all, even with all the problems he knew and saw happen, he was someone to grown up for his age. If he had been in his place, he would have sent all the shit out of the map.

 

"But I want to hear from the beginning."

"All?"

"Yes, from when you first met Youngjae until this story with Jackson. I want to understand."

"Well, it's a long story ..."

"Do not worry, we have all the time in the world."

"So let's go." He straightened up on the bench, finding himself in a comfortable position, facing Park. The night would be really long. "It all started with my hatred for people with hair gel ..."

 

Jinyoung wanted to laugh at first, he could not be serious but did not question. Jaebum was strange anyway.

The two spent the remainder of the morning clear, only went to sleep when the first rays of sunlight were seen far from the sea. Jinyoung listened attentively to every detail that Jaebum told of his childhood and how Youngjae was present in it, laughing at moments, how the two had destroyed the garden of the elder's mother during a joke, and weeping at others, knowing that their parents they were no longer at home as before.

 

Those revelations were only the beginning of their story.

 

 


	9. Keep talking it will help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it. 
> 
> this is coming to and end. :(

Jaebum knew he would have to change his mind at some point, especially when Jinyoung was the one who asked him so subtly to do stuff and makeup with his friends.

So he was in the front of the room where Yugyeom and Bambam were, staring at the door, he knew that the other two, Mark and Youngjae, had returned and gone to their room, in order to leave Jackson to calm down a little, or perhaps an entire morning. Everybody saw how angry he was yesterday.

Pondering whatever options they had to be able to skip that part and go right to the part that everyone was friends again... or just pretend that never were friends after they returned home. He was almost certain that yes, the second option would be chosen by all, well... Not really

Not being able to sleep the night before was not as bad as he thought. Jinyoung and he were talking in the morning. And finally, Jaebum could feel a burden leaving his back. The two talked about Youngjae even if a short time friendship was as intense as what they, Jaebum and Jinyoung had. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Jaebum did not know what to say or think.

Jaebum thought things were resolved when Jinyoung said that Youngjae liked Mark, he would not hurt his old friend again. But was wrong... Oh, how Jaebum was so wrong.

The door opened revealing a Mark with a wrinkled face and slightly swollen eyes. Everyone was exhausted emotionally, the sour mood in the house was noticeable. "What do you want, JB?"

"I need to talk to Youngjae?" The tone was more questioning than a statement.

"Speak to him? Will curse him solve our problems? You think this will improve the real situation? I didn't think you were so dumb that point. To come here saying stuff like this... Really. "Mark had a mocking tone.

"Listen, Mark, I will not yell at him or anything like that, just want to talk." Jaebum tried to say without the same tone but failed. The other was making this more difficult. "You know what, fuck you and him. I don't want to know anymore."

With that, Jaebum was out of the front of the room, so Mark has also made his point clear hitting the door. Mark looked at the guys sitting on the bed. "Sorry, I was angry, and..." He sighed. "Things are confused and I don't think he would be as civilized as we think."

Youngjae further held the urge to cry for what would appear to be the tenth time that day. He did not want to let his problems would affect Mark that way, it was no longer enough what he had heard from the best friend.

"Don't worry, Mark," Bambam said from his seat next to Yugyeom. "Things are very recent, I hope that when we eat, everything is a little better. After all, today is our last day here, right?"

"Uh-huh, we can not end it like this ..." Yugyeom completed Bambam's speech.

Youngjae was lost in thought again. The youngest, they were suffering the consequences of childhood and reactive attitudes of the elders. He wanted to be close to Jinyoung again, in those moments they would help each other, Youngjae'd help Mark, even thou he didn't really could help anyone at this moment. TO be quite honest, Youngjae wanted to be helped. He wanted his friends to sit down with him and to comfort him, but maybe, just maybe he did not deserve to have anyone.

"Jae, why are you crying?" Mark said next to the crying boy, and that was when he realized that the boy was sitting near him. His hand was accommodated in the hands slightly larger ones. The size difference was apparent and somewhat comforting.

"I- I blew it. This is my fault, none of this would have happened if my stupid ass hadn't kissed him."

"Jae, no. It's not your fault ... "Mark tried looking for the youngers' eyes, looking for some kind of support for him and the situation in hand, getting in response just one desperate look from Bambam. The Thai whispered something in Yugyeom's ear, who was apprehensive before leaving the room quickly, but Mark did not know what it was, not when Youngjae seemed to be as sensitive as that moment the other seemed to disappear from there.

"It'll be fine," Mark said stocking Youngjae's hair, putting his head on his chest. "It's gonna be okay."

At least that was what he expected.

It's gonna be okay.

(...)

Jinyoung saw Jaebum coming downstair angry, going toward the background without looking him or anything. He sighed deeply, more than likely Jaebum tried to talk to Youngjae but lost patience. Jinyoung would not lie, he was divided into go or not after him. After the conversation they had in the morning, he felt that the feeling between the two had been strengthened in a way that he could not explain.

Everything with Jaebum is somewhat difficult to explain.

However, Jaebum was not alone in that house with messy feelings, every one of them was a mess. Going slow steps to the second floor, breathing and calming his heart that seemed to be a mile a minute. As much as Jinyoung had gone slowly found himself in front of the new room door.

He knocked on the door.

Once, twice.

"Jaebum, if you have nothing to say, don't- Jinyoung?" Bambam opened the bedroom door with wide eyes looking at the Park's dark orbs. "What you- Why are you here?"

Jinyoung held his tears, a sob was stuck in his throat.

"I came not to fight with anyone, Bam. I want to talk to you, all of you." Jinyoung said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to listen.

"I do not know if it's a good idea." Bambam was nervous, Jinyoung noticed, the hand holding the door was holding it tighter than necessary. "JB was just here, and it was not very nice."

"Bam..." The two exchanged meaningful glances more than the words that had just spoken.

"I think ... Bam, let him in." Jinyoung tried to look for the owner of the broken voice. He could not but deduced that had been Youngjae.

The same Youngjae who had betrayed his confidence yesterday the one who lied to him... But only to protect him from a story that hurt so much not only Youngjae but also Jaebum. It was one of the closest friends he had in all his years of high school.

"Jae..." Jinyoung said coming into the room and headed straight for the boy sitting on the bed looking at the other boys sitting in front of him.

He did not think much, just hugged him.

Jinyoung felt his embrace be reciprocated, but felt Youngjae's arms around him still reluctant, which made him press more. The mood of the room was tense, Bambam was standing next to Yugyeom, who was sitting on the edge of the bed alongside Mark, they looked at the two huggings.

Bambam was holding his boyfriend's hand waiting for the worst, even though everyone there knew that Jinyoung was the wiser one from the group. Mark took a deep breath and stood up pulling the younger to go with him, the two would talk some things that did not concern them, even if they had seen the show that was the camp.

Jinyoung realized they were alone when he heard the door close.

Separated from Youngjae, crying quietly, not looking at him, he looked down. Jinyoung felt his heart sink, he could not feel anything for the boy, but compassion, Youngjae was his younger brother he never had.

"Youngjae," Jinyoung said softly.

Youngjae was shaking his head muttering something the elder did not understand but decided to take the other's face to face him.

"Youngjae, listen to me," Park said smooth, he was sure that the guy in front was about to break, after all, he was probably blaming the group's friendship had ended his fault.

Bright eyes full of tears made Jinyoung felt his own tears wanting to leave, and drain freely down his face.

"I ended up with everything, Jinyoung. With everything. "The hands of the other were hot on his cheeks. "All my fault. You were my friend and I cheated on you..."

Jinyoung did not hold it, damn it. Even crying, he smiled sadly the situation was not easy, but heavens, none of this was only Youngjae's fault. Currently, Jinyoung blamed more Jackson than Youngjae, the whole situation was so messy, so many feelings that were hidden, logically one hour everything would come out.

"You didn't betray me. Jae, listen to me. Look at me... please "Jinyoung said things smooth, but at the same time with his assertive tone. "I can not say I understand what you did. Because I can't." He sobbed, watching the other hold their hands bringing to his lap. "But what you did was something you thought was right. Don't use drinking as an excuse, you don't have to, really. I'm your friend first of all, even with all this shit happening, I do not blame you. And you should not blame yourself ... And I also wanted to apologize to you. "

Youngjae wept freely.

"Jinyoung, you don't exist. Apologize for what? You did nothing... nothing."

Jinyoung allowed himself to drop a weak laugh. "Jae, nothing? I was talking the Jaebum's things for you without even knowing how you felt, if you hate me, I understand. Jaebum owes you an apology as well. "

At the name of the other, Youngjae stared.

"He was the one who missed most here. He did not give you a chance to explain... He blamed you for something you can't control. We know he can be a little obtuse and strange, but you should talk about it." Choi looked at his friend there talking like that, as if he had not stayed with his boyfriend the night before.

Park Jinyoung did not exist.

"Jae, are you listening?"

"Y-Yes, just... so much, Jinyoung, I thought you'd hate me. I hate myself right now, for having caused all this, for the boys, for you. You always treated me so well..."

"Jae, stop."

"But it's true! You were always with me, and I, I lied, I hid something so important... "

Jinyoung brought the crying boy to his lap. "It's not your fault. None of that. Not what you have gone through in China, even what Jaebum did to you or what Jackson said to you yesterday."

The two were so broken, the eldest holding Youngjae, who felt again all the things that made sure to stop in the hidden corner of his memories, the deepest marks that had to deal while trying to understand the whirlwind of feelings that life brought him.

Jinyoung was there giving the support, after all, no one deserves to suffer these things alone, friends are for all times even the worst ones.

(...)

Mark looked at the cell what appeared to be the twentieth time. Jinyoung and Youngjae were still talking, had already spent nearly two hours inside the bedroom, Jaebum passed them in the kitchen and had not exchanged a word.

The youngests were lost in their world, seeing something in Yugyeom's cell phone, but they knew nothing could be done right now. Jackson... Well, Jackson had not given in for the guys yet. The door of the room he was staying, remained closed until now.

Mark would not lie, he was worried, after all, Jackson had returned home the night before, but had not given a sign of life till now. He knew everyone was emotionally shaken, but his mind was more focused on his friend who just cried since yesterday than Jackson, who probably just wanted someone to give attention to him.

Some things never change.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jinyoung appeared in the room without Youngjae.

"What happened?" The American rose as Jinyoung moved closer. "Where's Jae?"

"He is sleeping. It's all right, Mark. "Jinyoung said stroking the swollen eyes, going with your American look at the younger. "You already ate?" Yugyeom denied.

"Come, I'll cook something," Jinyoung said going to the kitchen. "You too, Mark."

Mark knew that this request was not just about making some food, no one was hungry, maybe Yugyeom, but the weather was not to celebrate or make jokes in the kitchen. Jinyoung had called them just to talk, try to understand what was going on there. What was noticed by the couple, Bambam was on the couch with Yugyeom.

"When it is ready, we will. Yugyeom is showing me a... It's... a parade. Anyway, go, go, go. "Mark wanted to smile, as always, the newest being discreet.

Arriving in the kitchen saw Jinyoung did not separate anything to cook, he had supported in the sink and stared at the American, his eyes were swollen, red face and hair that always tidy, were a little messy.

"Jinyoungie," Tuan said subtle, using the nickname of the other.

"Markie."

"The point that we got, crazy isn't it?"

"I think we should go through it, you know?" Jinyoung said. Mark always found him very adult for his age, how could he the world would be over and he would try to stay calm and collected.

"What? Lose all our friends? "

"Not. Not this."

Both were silent.

"I think it was good because we learn things that could change our lives." Jinyoung continued. "Jackson acted like he always acts when he sees you with someone else. But this time was different, he realized he might be losing you. "

The words of the Jinyoung got him right in the face.

"He saw Mark, you are no longer the eight-year-old boy who was shy and expect him to take the action for you. I do not think it was a good reaction, he moved on everything to personal things, but what happened to us?"

Mark saw him shed a tear but soon composed himself.

"I think that ends our trip, right? No more mood for it."

"I think so." Ignoring what Park had spoken, he mused. "Jackson has always been so spoiled, full of people who were there to give the attention he always wanted. He is impulsive, but not with his own feelings. " Jinyoung looked at him across the room, the American continued. "I think deep, deep down, I knew this passion, this feeling was not real. Or at least would not be reciprocal. "

"And that's when Youngjae stepped in," Jinyoung said.

"Yes, Youngjae. He's... he and I are not boyfriends. But he... He cares about me more than Jackson did over the years, of course, I'm not a saint, but Jackson has always provoked and never learned to cope when I answered the assaults. You do not know how this is frustrating! Shit! It's horrible, it's stressful."

The sun was not strong in the day, the day was not clear. Clouds in the sky let the weather even more tense and cold.

"But you know you don't need it anymore, right?" Jinyoung said, turning to the boy. "Youngjae is an amazing boy, he is strong, Mark, but he's been through so much... Maybe this is your chance to get the love you always sought. Youngjae and you, Mark, were looking at the wrong directions. Especially when one was on the side of the other. "

Mark looked at the boy as he spoke. Jinyoung would not understand, Jaebum was always there, it was always mutual. He knew they were together three years ago, he should not have gone through things like that. But you can not deny that maybe, just maybe, he was right.

But before confirming it, he would look for Jackson. Even though he himself didn't know what he was feeling, they would have to talk about the past, present and especially the future.

Since Jackson would not be there for long.


	10. Everything is right in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double updates!

Jaebum was sitting in the back garden, just contemplating the sea, the coldest breeze every day that was there. It made sense, after all, everything had been blown up in one night.

His mind was back to Jinyoung, the boy who acted like a man, he was perhaps the only thing that kept them all together. The only one who did not keep any secrets, no past to come behind him in the present, let alone an undetermined issue.

Youngjae, the boy with outrageous laughter and chubby cheeks. Just like when you were small, the same cheeks he used to shake just to let other angry when he lost in the hide and seek.

Youngjae, that even at an early age, made him feel like an older brother. Jaebum did feel that he was someone who could bring pride, didn't need to be for parents, but for his younger brother did.

Youngjae, even going away suddenly, came back to his life and mess everything up. He returned when he found that he felt for him was just brotherly, he was not Jinyoung and he'd never be.

He was just Youngjae, the boy who enjoyed video games, had a puppy, had parents who cared for him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. He who had such big dreams for the happiness he always felt.

Youngjae, who allowed himself to be impulsive and do something for Jaebum, made no sense, but maybe he was mistaken, perhaps the best thing he could have done in his life.

The same Youngjae that took them seriously and made him feel angry always brought that abandonment of memory.

Solitude.

The loneliness that Jaebum got used until Jinyoung appears so different but so alike.

"JB" The thoughts were interrupted by the voice.

"Hm."

"Can we talk?" Jaebum looked, swollen eyes, messy hair, wrinkled clothes.

"I think we really need, Youngjae."

The boy approached the empty chair in front of the oldest, to sit, he not stared at him, just stared at the sea. It seemed to be more interesting.

"I think I owe you an apology."

No, Bummie, I who have to apologize to you, I destroy everything again.

"I should not have said any of that for you." Jaebum continued. "I was blinded by anger."

"I just have to apologize to you. Jinyoung and you, I mean, I hope you do not end. Jinyoung said nothing, but he was so sad, so lost. " Youngjae didn't know he still had more tears but felt them going down his cheeks.

"Jae, it's okay, really. We didn't end us, I told him. Everything."

 

(...)

 

Jackson looked around with a heavy heart.

He did not cry, he won't cry, he felt more anger than anything. Anger not for him, but to Mark and Youngjae.

Mark to be this amazing person, the main character in his memories, Jackson did not know if it was just his feelings for Mark Tuan or just he being the amazing boy he met. The shy boy who liked chocolate ice cream better than mint, the boy who would rather go ask for candy instead of going to some stupid party of the popular kids.

He looked at the note in his hand.

This decision would certainly change the lives, not only his but most of his best friend.

"I hope you do not hate me."

 

(...)

 

Jaebum did not think it'd be crying the way it was then. Youngjae was still in front of him, he talked things amid sobs, he told the things that had happened while living in China. It seemed only a child, the same child who hid in his mother's legs when he appeared at his house for dinner.

"I never wanted to leave you, Bummie, ever. But I could not, I was just a kid, it was so difficult... Why do you think I came back? "

Jaebum stood and stared at the boy sitting.

"Jae, I'm a selfish shit. I have always been, and you were just a kid... I know that apologies do not erase what I said, much less will you forgive me. But I should have said that before. " Jaebum took the trembling hands of the younger and made him look at him. "I never forgot you, I never forgot that Nora was with you, let alone the letter, Jae." The boy sobbed.

"I have never forgotten your words, for so long only those words made me continue. But... You know, Jinyoung happened. "

"And I came back."

"Yes, except that I loved you, actually I love you." Youngjae was staring at him with so many emotions in his eyes, the two freely wept, Jaebum was in a hoarse voice and eyes everywhere not on the boy shrunk in front of you. "But I love you like a brother... My little brother, the brother I failed to protect."

"No, do not talk that way. It's not your fault." Youngjae hastened to speak, shaking hands with the other still holding his own. "We are children trying to understand complicated things, Bummie, I missed you so much."

"Me too."

Youngjae brought his hands to Jaebum's cheeks slightly feeling the soft skin there, he can also feel the wet track that left tears on his face.

"We are idiots." Jaebum wondered how the boy could say that amid tears and still smile.

"We are big idiots. I am the greatest. "

"Certainly, the dumbest of all."

Jaebum smiled.

"But I need to know... If- If you forgive me."

Youngjae looked at him, still holding his face. "Can I hug you?"

Jaebum did not answer just stood up and pulled the lowest against him. "I missed you so much, all I told you, do not believe. None of it was true. "

"Bummie." Choi also said to her chest on the other, he had long not hugged each other like that.

"Say, little Jae."

"Take care of Jinyoung. Please. Do not let your impulsiveness take over your head. He does not deserve to suffer, not when he still tries to leave us all together and- he is the most hurt among all... "

"Leave it to me. I'll take care."

I'll take care of him as I should have taken care of you.

 

(...)

 

The boys were sitting in the room looking at each other, eating some of the snacks that Jinyoung had done. Jaebum and Youngjae and seemed to be in a lighter mood. Jinyoung looked at his friends. Yugyeom Bambam and tried to smooth things, everything would be resolved. They should have done it before, sitting and talking, then continue with secrets. Jackson was called to eat, but he gave no sign of wanting to leave the room.

"Mark, you got to talk to Jackson today? It's almost five o'clock and nothing from him." Bambam almost let out a remark, but Yugyeom nudged him to be silent.

"No, he's not answering his phone." Mark was besides Youngjae, who supported his head on his shoulder, his eyes closed. "I do not know, Jackson must be in the room."

"I think it's good you go call him, he has to eat..." Jinyoung said from his place on one of the couches next to Jaebum.

"I think so too," Youngjae said quietly, pressing the American's thigh. "You were the ones who did not speak yet."

With a heavy sigh, he stood looking at the lowest that faced with small eyes. "It's all right. If things get out of control, they can rise. "

Bambam seemed to want to say something again, but again did not leave Yugyeom's arms. Mark went with heavy steps to the ladder and began to climb, his head was racing. He had spoken to earlier Jinyoung, and this conversation was enlightening, perhaps he was just used to the feeling he had for Jackson.

Knocked on the door, smooth, called by the Chinese, but he had no response. Slowly opened the door, revealing an empty room.

His clothes and Youngjae's were the same places the day before the party. However, the Chinese's were not there, nothing, absolutely nothing. It seemed that Jackson never been there, the only thing that draws the American attention was a piece of paper with two necklaces on.

His heart raced.

It can not be.

 

(...)

 

"Bam! Why you didn't say Jackson was gone?" Jinyoung said looking scared.

"I tried! But Yugyeom said it was better to Mark go and it himself. "

Jaebum had his arm on the sofa backrest looking Jinyoung get up and walk from one side to the other in the room. Youngjae had nestled in one of the chairs and appeared to doze. He would not lie, all the emotional turmoil that had passed called for a moment of rest that may not come so soon.

"Mark!" Jinyoung said seeing the blond coming down with a frightened expression. "What happened?"

"He's gone." He said quietly. Making all of the boys face him.

"What?"

"Jackson ... he was gone." The American stared at him. Jinyoung saw the panic go through his eyes. "He's gone, for real. Jinyoung, he was gone." The boy hugged him and felt his arms fall beside the body.

"Jackson left, Jinyoung, he went away and left me."

Jaebum rose along with the newest to go talk to the American, who seemed to fall apart, all he kept during the day seemed to explode there.

"I think we having a long night," Bambam said looking friends trying to calm down Mark.

 

(...)

 

The boys began to pack up, while Youngjae was with Mark, the two entered the room after the American broke the news to the group. They had decided that would leave as soon as possible, no more energy to stay in the house.

All they needed time to digest the events and conversations. Bambam and Yugyeom were responsible to buy some fast food for the rest. Jinyoung and Jaebum were packing the house, while Mark and Youngjae talking in the room.

Jaebum looked at the boy beside him, Jinyoung was tired, would venture to say that he had aged a few years in a few hours. The emotional turmoil had hit him well, but he had not lost that lovely aura.

Jinyoung was the only one of their group to take the situation of a fully mature way.

"Jinyoung." The look he got was curious.

"You are awesome. Never doubt that okay? "

"Why do it now?" Jinyoung said to Jaebum.

"I thought I should speak. Only that."

"I see..." The boy returned the embrace, holding Jaebum's face so that he could face him. "When we return you will spend the rest of the holiday with me?"

"You want me to go?"

"Idiot." Jinyoung said to then kiss him quickly and get back to his task to exchange the newest room sheets. No matter how tired they were, the two still enjoyed a little tidying the room, especially when they found lubricant and a condom package.

 

(...)

 

Mark looked at the night scenery of the coast and let his thoughts go from the beginning of this journey, where everything seemed like a charm so far.

Jackson had gone in his car, which resulted in all try to settle in Jaebum's car. At such times he was glad the other had a great car. The bags fit smoothly into the trunk and the back seat should be a little tight, but Bambam offered to stay on his boyfriend's lap. Jinyoung tried to protest but soon gave in, wanted to go home and discuss it only got him more tired.

The first stop was made when Youngjae hit him to sit beside him, began to say things about foods they would eat. Ranging from frozen lasagna to banquets with fruits from the seas.

They were stopped at a roadside restaurant that Jaebum found shortly after some minutes. Mark did not know to find a definition for what was this trip, can not help but think of Jackson and how he had left everything so easily.

"Mark?" Youngjae called the restaurant door. "You won't come?"

Mark looked at the necklace in his hand and then the younger waiting, quickly he put the necklace in his pocket.

"I'm going, I need only make one thing real quick."

"Do not take long, Bambam is making Jinyoung shy talking about sex. You have to see it. "Choi said smiling sweet and then coming back on site.

The American sighed ruffling his hair a little more, took the necklace from his pocket. "Maybe I should let you go the same way you did with the boys. The same way you did to me. "He said aloud to himself.

He looked at the open field of highway in his night landscape, with a sinking heart, joined forces and threw the shells necklace there. He was not forgetting Jackson, was just let them go as well as try to let your feelings for him also go.

Jackson Wang was as stubborn as Mark Tuan, the only difference between them is that maybe Mark would risk more. He would not live in a lie, after all, all he had with friends was very real.

He looked inside the restaurant, not worrying if the necklace had really come on the grass on the other side. His friends seemed to be laughing, Youngjae with one of his outrageous laughter, Bambam talking with arms along with Jinyoung, who seemed to try to talk to him. Jaebum was looking at things with his famous smile and rogue Yugyeom, well, Yugyeom tried to calm his boyfriend.

_On second thought, I think I have the best friends in the world._

He smiled weakly to open the location of the door and be greeted by the loud voices of friends, and the brighter smile that Youngjae had given him.

"What did I miss?" He sat down next to Choi.

"A sensible person arrived, Mark say to Jinyoung that is more than normal to have five cats at home!"

"Bambam! That's not the problem! Heavens, Jaebum, helps me to put some responsibility on the boy please?! "

Mark looked around the table, the restaurant was empty, his friends were loud, and the American heart warmed.

Yeah, maybe they stayed right at the end.

 

(...)

 

_Mark,_

_I would not have said so many bad things to you, but I was confused about my feelings. Somehow, I felt betrayed by my best friend, but maybe I had a feeling more than even I knew._

_Their friendship was the most wonderful thing you could give me, and maybe some butterflies._

_I do not remember when I realized I loved you, but whenever we were together, I noticed how much would hurt not having you around._

_But it seems that we were not meant to be more than friends, and I always thought it would ruin our friendship._

_I have no idea how it will be from now on, but I think I need to try to forget you, I know, will not be easy, we have a story after all. But hold on to the past will not be good._

_I do not wish that our paths do not cross anymore, but can be good. In addition to this trip my to China came in good time, I would not know how to face you after all._

_I may never come back, so this is my goodbye._   
_Jackson_

_Ps I will always love you._


End file.
